Lost at a Certain Angle
by Lolishoujo16
Summary: They were all just idiots in love, and no amount of AU's or OOCness could ever change that. Idiots are the most devoted lovers after all, and they're here to make you feel the Kuroko no Basuke love in the air. (Kagakuro, Aokise, Midotaka, Akafuri, Muramuro and more.)
1. Stalking and Fighting are Signs of Love

**Lost at a Certain Angle**_ (Kagakuro)_

It was nothing special, really.

He was my classmate. I sat behind him. We were in the same club. Of course, we were bound to become friends, one way or another. I just-I mean-

_Sigh. _

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

Wait, more like, _Who the hell am I talking to? _

My goodness.

Well, might as well go back down memory lane. You know, just to show you (_whoever or what you are_) how all this insanity, madness and utter _ridiculousness _(if there's even such a word, which I doubt) came to be.

You know, this outrage called _falling in love. _

(As you may have or may have not observed, your narrator-_specifically me_- likes using the expression, 'You know,' and abuses the Ctrl + I key _waaay_ too much. See?)

* * *

**the beginning**

He was very noticeable among the crowd. Well, duh, he was tall, well-built, and was emanating this aura that practically screamed, 'I AM A FREAKING JUVENILE DELIQUENT AND IMMA KICK 'YA FACE!'

His face was his downfall, really. He's not ugly, he's not plain, but he's not exactly a girl's idea of a dashing, charming prince either. And his whole being was too ferocious for a cool, mysterious bad boy feel too. He looked scary, frankly put. In summary, the students (even those from the upper years and maybe even some teachers), be it girls or boys, avoided him like he was the human form of the plague or something. Weirdly enough, that just attracted me to him like a moth to a lamp. I was quite smitten really, though I didn't realize it back then. But well yeah...

I stalked him.

As for me ending up in the seat behind him, that was purely coincidence. And me signing up for the Basketball Club when I saw him submitting an application form to that particular organization was a coincidence as well. Also me becoming his lab partner, me becoming his tutor, me becoming his co-committee member, and his little sister's babysitter...

Um, I think it was around that time he grabbed me by the collar and demanded to know if I was stalking him or something.

(As for me becoming his sister's guardian, now _I really didn't expect that_. My mom just told me to babysit this kid so I did. I seriously had no idea, really. SWEAR.)

I won't play the shy, in-denial card here. Yeah, I was _kindamaybealittlebit_ stalking him. But at least I wasn't like those other creepy guys! (You know, the ones that break into your house when you're not around and like, sniff your underwear and stuff. Eww, that is _so_ unhygienic.) But if I admitted it then, it would be very awkward, seeing as how I am always around him. (And we weren't even friends yet!) So I did the next best thing.

I jabbed him in the stomach and proceeded to tell him the following statement: "You're such a stupid idiot."

Needless to say, he gave me a fantastic black eye and I left him with a deformed gut.

On a brighter note, that was the beginning of our ever close but weird as hell friendship.

(If you could call bickering with each other 24/7 friendship, that is.)

We exchanged phone numbers though. And we went to eat out sometimes and we played basketball and we hung out in each other's houses and played games and did pranks on the seniors we didn't like and took care of a stray dog and studied (or crammed) together on the nights before the exams and went home together after club hours and played in matches and-and-_and-_

I am starting to sound like a dumb, foolish, mushy, (and therefore _disgusting_) romance novel heroine so I shall stop.

...But I sure have it hard, huh.

* * *

**down the middle**

Cupid really did a number on me. He gave me those pukish (but slightly giddy) butterflies-thingy whenever I saw or even brushed _fingers _(_Fingers! _For goodness' sake!) with him. Then Cupid decided to further humiliate me by turning me into this... this... _horrible, disgusting, atrocious, horrendous, horrid, embarrassing, degrading _piece of blushing mush!

The horror... Oh goodness, _the horror and humiliation of it all! _

I am _sooo_ thankful that I'm expressionless most of the time. (I guess spending most of my childhood with my aunt who's a professional poker player actually taught me a thing or two. _Note to self: buy her a new poker set for her upcoming birthday._) Otherwise, I would surely be busted. But there was this one incident, however, that left me in quite a sputtering (and, once again, _degrading_), blushing mess. It still haunts me to this day. (And makes my heart beat a fraction of a second faster, but, _ohwellwhocareslet'signorethatnothingeverhappen ed!_)

It was like this:

Club activities had just ended and we were both sitting on a bench, exhausted from all the things we did. (No sexual innuendo intended.) Our coach had been in a bad mood so she decided to pour all her frustrations on us. (_"Dammit all, run faster!"_) So there the two of us lay, panting and sweating all over. (I repeat, no sexual innuendo intended.)

And we were in charge of putting the equipment away.

_Sigh._

"Hey..."

I looked up to him as I was drinking from my water bottle. His eyes were very much intense and smoldering and _sexy-_I mean, ignore my last word-and they were too much for me to handle. My heart felt like it wanted to rip itself out from my ribcage or something. I looked away from him, put my water bottle away from my lips and settled for a response like this, "Hmm?"

Then, he, like, started _leaning into me. _

_Leaning into_, is serious stuff, I tell you. It denotes seduction and passion and is the equivalent action of the sentence, "I WANT TO SEDUCE YOU."

It's different from leaning _forward_ because that is nothing more than an ordinary action that is necessary for a human being to do in order to achieve some daily tasks like, for example, _leaning forward to see the writings on the blackboard better_.

See?

But that time, _he was leaning __into__ me. _

His face slowly came closer to mine but I boldly faced him with my usual deadpan look. I couldn't speak, however. And I was breaking out into a cold sweat.

Charming, I know.

Then he went on to crash my trance 'cause he grabbed my water bottle and broke out into raucous laughter. After drinking, he smirked at me and said, "Hey, are you like in love with me or something? I mean, seriously, you were so-" he made an imitation of a lovesick face then he laughed some more.

I was positively annoyed so I grabbed my water bottle and poured the contents on him. "Please don't be so cocky, Mr. Tigger."

He kicked me in the stomach and I poked both of his eyes as hard as I could.

Maybe that incident wouldn't seem like such a big deal. But if you've never seen him before, then you won't really get my drift. Remember what I said in the beginning? He's not a dreamboat prince and he's not some cool, dark bad boy either...

Now I've finally figured out what he is.

He's a fierce, wild animal.

And he's devouring me bit by bit.

Thus began the ever more complex tangle of feelings I developed for him.

The fact that only the _two of us_ (yes, just _the two of us_) were friends didn't help matters as well. We were becoming really close, to the point that both our families were getting to know each other. It was awkward and very much troubling for me, but I won't deny that I felt ridiculously pleased by the situation. He even told me we were best friends! (That is, after some teasing and poking by yours truly. And he grumbled the words out. Oh well, he was adorable, so no complaints there.) And yet, something inside me rolled its eyes at me and whispered, _You're not seriously considering letting it end like this, are you?_

Of course I didn't want to be stuck as a _best friend_ forever. But I'm smart. I'm sensible. I'm strong. I'm freaking untouchable.

_So I had to hide everything and let it go..._

On the outside, at least.

But in my heart?

I'm quite sure that is medically, phsically, mentally, and emotionally impossible.

_Trust me, I'm an engineer. _

(My father is, actually.)

* * *

**on that angle in the road where you know you're near your destination**

We are now in our current situation.

And by current situation, I mean, _me with my eyes wide open and a hand over my mouth, my body trembling and sweating bullets all around_.

This is probably the most expressive reaction I have ever shown in years.

"You... _what_?"

"I said nothing. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

As I was attempting to walk away nonchalantly, he grabbed my arm roughly and pushed me (a little hard, if I may say so) back to the wall. I winced as my back collided with the hard surface.

Contrary to what you may be imagining, he is certainly NOT trapping me with his arms on each side of my body or pinning my wrists or any other perverted, sadistic notion you may be conjuring up in that pretty, little, romantic head of yours. He was just standing in front of me (in his _full height, _which is very much intimidating and scary as it is) and his eyes (_those deep, smoldering, scorching eyes_) were glaring at me . I gulped nervously and suddenly found the ground very, _very_ _interesting_. Silence permeated the air and things went on like that for a few minutes, until he gruffly said, "Repeat what you said. _**Now.**_"

It is so wrong and twisted of me to be thinking of this in such a moment but, oh, what the hell:

_His voice is incredibly attractive. _

_And seductive._

_Never forget seductive._

Ah, there goes my last piece of sanity.

"_Excuse me?" _

I didn't say that out loud, did I?

"My voice? Attractive?"

Oh, I did.

_FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- _

"There you go again, jumping to conclusions. What I said before and-well, what you just heard-are just mere slips of the tongue. You need not mind them. Now, please excuse-"

I hate being interrupted. I seriously do. It's the most irritating thing in the world for me and it's my biggest pet peeve. I mean, when someone wants to talk, _you let them talk, and you listen. _

And vice versa.

But I guess it's not so bad to be interrupted after all, if what's interrupting you is a pair of rough and slightly chapped lips that tastes slightly of the burger you offered him awhile ago during lunch, and those lips happen to be upon your own pair of lips.

I guess going to the chapel everyday was worth it after all.

_"It's funny, don't you think?" _

_"What's funny?"_

_"Those mushy, love nonsense. I mean, falling in love the first time you see a person? That's just stupid."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, I don't think love is all that simple. You can't just suddenly have feelings for a person..."_

_"I agree. I did not know I was in love with you until you punched me in the face."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_Well, daaaamn. _

"You... _what_?"


	2. Juliet Drags Romeo

_**Lost at a Certain Angle**_

_He's beautiful. _

Really, at the state you're in now, that's all you can think of in your head.

Every flip of his hair, every step that he takes, every flick of the wrist he makes as he shoots a perfect three-pointer _(into your heart)_ into the basket; you know that **you got it bad**.

It's kind of scary how you don't deny it.

Now, as he approaches you with that ever-present scowl adorning his features, you cover up your nervousness with a cheerful, confident bravado and a matching grin. "Nice shot, Shin-chan!"

As always, he rewards your compliment with a cold, dismissive, "Hmph," and you can't help but wonder if you're a masochist 'cause that simple, not to mention, _kind of rude_, reply actually sets your heart aflutter.

Then you smile like an idiot and run on to his side, yapping about all kinds of stuff until he says, "Shut up, Takao."

This only serves as a good opportunity to tease him and you grab the chance. "Ah~, no, that's not good Shin-chan! I know that you _looove_ my voice! I'm sure you're just denying yourself, aren't ya?"

His frown further deepens (as you know it would) and he narrows his eyes at you. "What nonsense are you spouting now, Takao? Are you still going on about _that?_"

Your heart clenches at the memory of your failed confession. _He really didn't take it seriously, huh... _

But of course, you can't break down _(not until later under your blanket)_ so you just give a slightly forced smile and try another jab at it. "Oh c'mon, Shin-chan! Don't tell me you seriously think I was joking that time! You and I are meant to be, you know!"

He gives you a full-blown glare and he flicks your forehead. "When will you _ever_ stop?"

Takao himself doesn't know.

* * *

The next day, you see a girl sitting in front of his desk, leaning closely to him as he demonstrates the solution to a math problem. You know that it's totally unreasonable to feel jealous because you know that _Shin-chan is focusing on basketball right now, he's not interested in girls, he's not interested in anybody, nobodynobodynobody..._"

_He's not interested in me._

The pencil you were idly twirling snaps and you're not sure if what you were thinking soothed your jealousy or just made it worse.

He turns around to face you as the girl _(whom you have labeled, 'Bitch',)_ leaves and he studies your face with focused eyes and scrunched eyebrows. "What's wrong?" he asks.

_You. Me. That girl. Everything. _

Instead of answering, you only smile and wave it off with a nonchalant, "Class is about to start, Shin-chan."

He doesn't seem to want to let it go, but before he can say what he wants to say, the bell rings.

* * *

"I LOVE YOU, DAMMIT! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! _I LOVE YOU..._"

You're sobbing now and you're holding him by the collar. You can't take it anymore, you love him, and, _goddammit,_ you want to be taken seriously.

You're not afraid of rejection, because you are expecting it, _waiting for it, _even. You're just afraid that you might miss a chance to be with him, afraid that you'll forever be bound by the shackles of an unrequited love that was never known.

The thought of rejection makes you cry harder.

Because, _hey,_ just because you're not gonna be taken by surprise, doesn't mean it won't hurt, right?

Yes, you are totally going to be in a pathetic, brokenhearted mess.

You sob and you bury your face in his chest because if you won't be together anyway, might as well take the best that you can from this moment then you can blame your _feelings or whatever_ later.

_Life is so cruel, _you think.

"Takao, stop crying."

Immediately, you quiet down, except for the occasional sniffle, and you keep your face hidden on his chest. The clutch your hands have on his shirt loosens and you try to breathe, to prepare yourself for the coming judgement that Midorima Shintarou will be laying upon you.

You feel like a convict waiting for the jury's verdict.

"Takao... I—"

_Holy shit, here it comes-_

"—_feel the same..." _

Your head snaps up and you stare at him with eyes as wide as saucers and your mouth hanging open. You can't help blurting out, "_REALLY?!" _

He's blushing now (and you take time to appreciate the view and engrave it into your mind, heart and soul) and he looks embarrassed. "W-well, if you don't like it, then I shall take my leave-"

He pushes his glasses up and turns on his heel abruptly and you hug him from behind as tight as you can. New tears are pouring down from your eyes, but this time, it is out of relief and joy. "SHIN-CHAN! I LOVE YOU THE MOST!"

"S-shut up, idiot!"

"Does this mean we're together now?"

A few minutes of silence ensue, and you suddenly feel nervous again. _He's not the type to play around, is he? I mean—_

"Of course we are. Are you really _that_ dumb?"

"I LOVE YOU, SHIN-CHA—"

**_"YOU GUYS ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FUCKING COURT, GODDAMMIT!" _**

You grab his hand and you laugh maniacally as you drag him and run away as fast as you can.

Miyaji looks after the pair with a glare and a frown. "Tch, those two idiots..."

Ootsubo sighs and runs to the court to begin practice again. "Ah, young love... Oh, HEY! DON'T YOU DARE WRITE A CONFESSION ON THAT BALL, YOU FRESHMAN BRAT!"


	3. A Musical Denial

**Lost at a Certain Angle **

"_I was born to tell you I LOVE YOU~!" _

"SHUT UP, KIYOSHI!"

"Screw you, Hyuuga!"

"_Ohhhh!" _

The moment Hyuuga swiveled around to deliver a menacing glare to the members of the Seirin High Basketball Club; the rest shut their mouths and stifled their snickers. Koganei, ever the mischievous one, muttered a, _"Buuurn…" _under his breath and our beloved captain rewarded him with a punch to his shoulder. "I heard that, you bastard."

The others chuckled some more, and Hyuuga sighed. _What the hell happened to respecting your seniors? _He thought. Next thing he knows, they'll be accusing him of some atrocity like—

"Captain, is it true you're together with Coach?"

"You are?!"

"He was?!"

"He is?!"

"No way!"

"_**They're together?" **_

"NO, WE ARE NOT!"

Hyuuga was blushing out of extreme embarrassment and mortification. Him? And Aida? _Together? _

That was so wrong on so many levels. (Not to mention Kagetora-san would castrate him.)

Not that he minded being her boyfriend someday…

_But still. _

"Oh Hyuuga, it's alright to fall in love…" Izuki patted his friend's shoulder, looking teary-eyed and proud as hell. "I was starting to think you were gay, really."

"Wha—!"

It was then at that moment that Kiyoshi decided to burst out of the shower stall and belt out the opening line of one of Disney's classic songs.

"_If there's a prize for rotten judgement~"_

I'm sure you saw it coming.

"_I guess I've already won that," _Kuroko continued the song with his monotone voice and usual poker face.

Kagami cleared his throat a little before singing hesitantly, _"N-no man is worth the… aggravation?" _

"_THAT'S ANCIENT HISTORY, BEEN THERE, DONE THAT!" _

As all the others started joining in, Hyuuga buried his face in his hands and wondered what the hell was he thinking when he agreed to even _join _this club.

_A few ear-shattering lines later…_

"**AT LEAST OUT LOUD—"**

"—_**HYUUGA WON'T SAY HE'S IN LOVE~!" **_

"EXTRA PRACTICE FOR EVERYBODY! TRIPLE FOR YOU, KIYOSHI!"

_The songs used in this chapter are:_

_Vulnerable by Secondhand Serenade (If you have time, listen to __**Kathryn Donato's **__version. In my opinion, it's better than the original.)_

_I Won't Say I'm in Love by Hercules OST_


	4. The AkaFuri Dictionary: Furihata Edition

**Lost at a Certain Angle **

**1. Incredulous** _(adjective, unwilling to admit or accept what is offered as true) _

"I'm not in love, I'm not in love, I'm not in love, I'm not in love, _I'm not in love..." _

Kawahara and Fukuda looked at each other and at their friend with worried expressions. Had he finally lost his wits?

Kawahara, being the loyal friend he is, plucked up his courage and bent down to touch the shoulder of one, curled-up Furihata Kouki. "Dude, are you alright?"

Furihata, who had his head down, raised his eyes in a sluggish manner and stared at Kawahara and Fukuda with weary eyes, "I just found out I'm in love with a dude, and it happens to be Akashi—_freaking—_Seijuurou. Do you _think _I'm okay?!"

**2. Ubiquitous** _(adjective, existing or being everywhere at the same time) _

_Everywhere. _

**Every. Goddamn. Where.**

Furihata rubbed his eyes for about the billionth time. His eyes were playing tricks on him, making him see that... _that... _

_PsychoscissorsobsessedFREAK! _

Furihata sighed and stopped in the middle of the street. It was quite dark already, and he should probably go home before he completely loses his mind—"Oh, pardon me."

His thoughts were interrupted when a person bumped into him. He turned around to say the customary answer, "Oh no, please, it was my ba—"

The bag he was holding fell to the ground as he took in the person before him.

_Red hair._

_A short, yet proud, well-built stature._

_Piercing heterochromatic eyes. _

**"AHHHHHHHH!"**

Needless to say, Furihata Kouki ran away.

Akashi raised an eyebrow in confusion. As he looked after the vanishing figure, he smirked and whispered, "What an interesting young man."

**3. Phantasm** _(noun, a product of fantasy) _

"Wow, Furi, didn't know you were good at drawing."

Furihata hurriedly tried to cover up his 'drawings' but he failed because Kagami was just too damn fast and strong. "Ah, Kagami, don't look!"

"Hey, this guy seems awfully familiar..."

Furihata pushed back his seat and stood up to try and snatch his notebook from the power forward.

Keyword here is: _tried. _

Using his height to his advantage, Kagami lifted the notebook out of Furihata's reach and continued to observe the image. He knows who this guy is, he's sure of it...

Then a lightbulb lit up in his head.

Kagami stopped all movements and gaped at Furihata. He looked once again at the drawing.

Then at Furihata.

Drawing.

Furihata.

Drawing.

Furihata.

This went on for a few more minutes until...

"HOLY SHIT, YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON THAT PSYCHOTIC BASTARD?!"

**"I'M NOT THE ONE WHO TAKES PICTURES OF KUROKO IN THE SHOWER, AM I?!"**

"..."

"..."

"...I'll ask Kuroko to give me Akashi's bio."

"Deal."

**4. Scathe** _(noun, harm, injury) _

Furihata laid on the ground, holding his leg and feeling nothing but pain, pain, _pain. _

_Sprains really hurt like a bitch! _He shouted in his head.

He tried to sit up but he couldn't. It was just so painful. It was all he could do to stop his tears from falling. Besides, he didn't want to cry in the middle of a street basketball court. _That would be unmanly, _he thought.

He yelped when a hand touched his leg. He was about to snap when he saw who the person was.

He gulped nervously. _Is he gonna break my leg?! _

Furihata stared dumbly at the boy before him and sweat broke out on his forehead. Now he felt like he was being lifted from the ground—_Wait, lifted? _(_Get it?_ _Wait. Lifted? Heh._"Shut up, Izuki.")

Furihata stuttered out, "U-um, w-what are you doing?"

"There is a clinic nearby where you may be treated. I shall carry you there."

"_In bridal style?" _

Akashi smiled and said, "Would you rather I drag you by your legs?"

Furihata shut up instantly.

**5. Impotent** _(adjective, obsolete: incapable of self-restraint) _

_Who was the idiot who thought that it would be a good idea if Rakuzan and Seirin had a joint training camp? _

Whoever that idiot may be, Furihata was definitely cursing him or her for the rest of his life. Why?

Because now, in the middle of the night, he's in the bath with a certain Emperor.

And by that he means_: it's just the two of them. _

_Together._

**_Alone..._**

He could hardly restrain his eyes from roaming all over Akashi. A blush was creeping on his cheeks and Furihata felt ashamed of himself. _Oh my goodness, Kouki, how can you be so low? _

"Hey-"

"I'M NOT STARING AT YOU!"

Commence the awkward silence.

.

.

.

"I only meant to ask you why you are here at this time of night..."

"Oh..."

"...And what do you find so attractive about me?"

Furihata sank into the waters and tried to drown himself.

**6. Paranoia** _(noun, a psychosis characterized by systematized delusions of persecution or grandeur usually without hallucinations) _

Furihata was lying down on a couch and a kind-looking woman wearing glasses and holding a clipboard sat on a chair just beside the arm rest. She took notes and nodded sympathetically as Furihata told her about his 'experiences'.

"I mean, is that really _normal?_ I'm going insane here!"

"Calm down, sweetie. Now, tell me about this boy. What's he like?"

"He's small, but his aura is _terrifying._ He has this thing about him that makes you _want _to follow his orders."

"He must be a charismatic person, then."

"You could say that."

"What were you feeling again?"

"Scared."

"Uh-huh."

"Anxious."

"Hm. Go on."

"My heart beats faster."

"Ohhh."

"I feel like I'm on a roller coaster ride."

" 'Kay..."

"My temperature rises up for some weird reason."

"Oh my, are you close with this boy?"

"Well, no, but we've met a few times..."

"By 'met', you mean...?"

"We've had some... _accidental _meetings."

"Would you tell me about one of those?"

"I was playing in this street basketball tournament with my friend and it turned out _he_ was our first opponent. I got a sprain and he was the one who carried me."

"_Carried _you?"

"Yeah."

The woman clicked her pen and smiled at Furihata. "I know what you have now!"

Furihata sat up in anticipation. "Yes?"

The woman smiled brightly once more and said, "You have no psychosis of any sorts. You're normal!"

"Thank goodness..."

"You're just in love!"

Furihata was out of the door in a blink.

**7. String** _(noun, a cord usually used to bind, fasten or tie— often used attributively) _

A red string of fate was connecting them.

**Literally.**

"Please cut this already!"

Furihata stared with wide, frightened eyes at the boy beside him. Akashi tilted his head in a seemingly cute manner and said, "No."

Screams and muffled moans could be heard later on.

**8. Bereave** _(transitive verb, to take away _(a valued or necessary possession) _especially by force) _

Furihata was _so not _going down without a fight.

Emperor Eye be damned, he's one of Seirin's members, and _that_, in itself, is something to be ridiculously proud of.

_He was __**not** __going to surrender. _

"Kouki, please. You're surrounded, see? It's over."

"You've already stripped me of everything, but my dignity is not one of them."

Akashi smirked and leaned into Furihata. When he was close enough, he whispered into Furihata's ear, _"From what I can see, not everything has been stripped yet..." _

The shogi board was abandoned in a few seconds as Akashi started to _strip _Furihata of something called 'clothes'.

**9. Kiss** _(intransitive verb, to salute or caress one another with the lips) _

Furihata Kouki is a coward.

Everybody knows so, and the boy himself is not ashamed to admit it.

But when he remembers how he had _clumsily _smashed his lips against Rakuzan captain's own pair _(all because of a ridiculous dare), _he couldn't help feeling invincible and fucking untouchable.

And terrified.

Utterly, utterly _terrified._

(Maybe that's the reason why he feels all giddy inside?)

**10. Love** _(noun, the_ _object_ _of attachment, devotion, or admiration) _

"Your veins are almost bursting. Why is that so?"

"M-my heart is beating kinda fast right now, so..."

"Ah, shall I call someone?"

"NO! I—I—"

"Yes?"

"I—uh—I..."

Akashi narrowed his eyes at the trembling male in front of him. _Why is he like that? Dilated pupils, rapidly pulsing veins... What's wrong with him? _

"I HAVE TO GO, I'M SORRY!"

Before Furihata could even move an inch, Akashi grabbed his arm and pulled him. He said, "I do not want to be held responsible if anything happens to you. Allow me to accompany you until your body functions return to normal."

_"...That's impossible..." _

Akashi raised an eyebrow and asked with a slightly annoyed tone,"Oh? Please elaborate."

"Because I'm... _Love..._"

Furihata fainted.

Akashi chuckled and carried Furihata in his arms. "What an amusing person you are, Mr. Furihata Kouki."

_(Definitions used are found in the Merriam-Webster Dictionary) _


	5. One-liner Dialogues and Silent Replies

**Lost at a Certain Angle **

"Don't move."

Mitobe raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"I'm trying to engrave your face into my mind to the point that I'll be able to draw you with my eyes closed."

Mitobe frowned a little and sent an accusing expression in Koganei's direction.

"_Pfft, no! _I have _not _been rewatching School Rumble! Because I don't like that. At all."

Mitobe smiled.

"Don't smile."

Mitobe tilted his head.

"Oh my god, Mitobe. Stop it!"

Mitobe scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

"You're so cute, okay?!" Koganei ruffled his head in exasperation.

A full-on blush coated Mitobe's cheeks.

"Seriously? Don't go tsundere on me."

Mitobe's blush intensified and he hid his face in his hands as he stood up. Koganei stood up as well and pulled Mitobe back down to his seat. "Let's stay here for a little while longer."

Mitobe exhaled and sat back down.

Koganei stared.

And stared.

And stared.

And stared.

And stared some more.

Mitobe finally lost it and stood up abruptly.

"If you leave, I won't talk to you."

Mitobe gave a small smile.

"I mean it!"

Mitobe smiled wider.

"I swear!"

Mitobe shook his head as if he was dealing with a stubborn child.

"Don't look down on me!"

Mitobe's grin was _dazzling. _

"I-I-okay, I don't mean that. But I won't eat your lunch!"

Mitobe's eyes widened and he had a skeptical face.

"Yeah, that's right! I at least have enough will power to do that!"

Mitobe took a step closer to his best friend _(boyfriend)_.

"Who doesn't have enough resolve now-_umph!" _

Koganei didn't have a chance to finish as Mitobe shut his lips with his mouth.

A make-out session took place.

.

.

.

"P-people might come..."

At this point, Koganei's shirt was slightly unbuttoned already and Mitobe was just about to take off his pants. Koganei looked very disheveled and eagerly ready to be ravished.

"How about we stop for now?"

Mitobe smiled brightly and shook his head no.


	6. For the Love of KagaKuro and MuraMuro

**Lost at a Certain Angle**

_'This is outrageous!' _he thought.

What exactly is _this?_

_This _means Himuro tied up in a chair, sitting in front of a wooden desk in the middle of a dark room with only a dimly-lit bulb hanging above.

Reader, as you may know, creativity when it comes to words is very important if you are a writer. Now, I can honestly say that I really, _really _try my best to use the right words at certain moments in my stories, and right now, these two words which you are about to read rightfully sums up everything in the atmosphere and even that of our lovely Himuro's thoughts.

_Holy shit._

Yes.

I know.

"Himuro-kun."

Himuro's head snapped up and he turned his head right and left as he tried to look for the person who had just spoken. He saw no one, and chills ran up his spine.

"I am in front of you."

"SHI—! I mean, _Kuroko? What the—"_

"Please refrain from such language and stay calm, please."

Himuro sighed and eyed Kuroko suspiciously. In a wary tone, he asked, "So, would you please explain why I'm bound to a chair in this shady-looking room?"

Kuroko merely blinked at him and sat down on a chair he did not notice was opposite him. Himuro was also quite shocked when a lamp suddenly lit up on the table. It gave more illumination to the room and he was able to see Kuroko more clearly.

For a while nobody talked, and as seconds passed, Himuro grew more nervous and awkward. He decided to break the ice. "Uh, so, what am I here for—"

"Are you or are you not in love with Kagami-kun?"

"Huh? What are—"

"Answer the question, please."

"Why are you even—"

"_Himuro-kun."_

"No, I'm not."

"Good, that wasn't so bad, yes?"

"Um—"

"But were you _formerly_ in love with him?"

"Absolutely not."

"False. The waves from the lie detector are messed up, see?"

"_Wha—lie detec—!"_

Sure enough, when Himuro looked down at his arm, he saw some band-thingy on his arm and it was connected to what he assumed was the _lie detector._

A. Freaking. _Lie. Detector._

Just when he thought he'd seen all the danger in America.

"So, Himuro-kun, answer me again, are you in love with Kagami-kun right now?"

"Look, I really don't-"

"Himuro-kun."

"No. I don't see him that way, geez."

"...So you are saying you despise Kagami-kun?"

"NO!"

"You have feelings for him, then?"

"NO! I don't! I don't have feelings for him and I don't hate him either! He's like my younger brother and that's it."

"How cheeky of you to imply that you are much closer to him than I am."

"Well, damn, Kuroko. That was not my intention."

"Oh really now, _Tatsuya?"_

_._

_._

_._

"Funny how you can make my name sound so mocking with that flat voice of yours."

"Why, thank you."

"That wasn't supposed to be a compliment."

Kuroko raised an eyebrow and showed a microscopic evil smile before he said, "Well, I am deeply sorry for my wrong idea regarding your previous statement, _Grape Candy._"

"...You did _not_ just call me that."

"What? Called you what, _Potato Chips?"_

"_That."_

"I will not be able to get what you wish to say if you will not phrase it more clearly, _Corn Stick._"

"Stop calling me using Atsushi's favorite snacks!"

"Oh, please do pardon my utter rudeness, _Lollipop."_

"Oh, I don't mind, _Double Cheeseburger."_

Kuroko's expression remained neutral and Himuro had a soft smile plastered on his face, but the dark aura radiating from the two made the already-dim room seem dimmer, the cold air around them colder.

Truly, there is nothing more terrifying than two _ukes—_ahem—_men—_ who are battling it out for their pride.

This was war.

Kuroko fired the first cannon ball.

"Ah, no, it was my bad, _Pringles."_

"No, please, _Jordan_, it is I who should be sorry for being so insensitive."

"You are too kind, _Chocolate."_

"I could say the same to you, _Maji Burger."_

"No, truly, you are the humbler one, oh great _Princess __Bubblegum."_

_"Edward Cullen, _you flatter me."

Himuro smirked triumphantly when he saw the usual emotionless face of the boy before him morph into a small, irritated frown.

"Please stay away from Kagami-kun."

"Atsushi is better than him, I assure you. And cuter."

"Kagami-kun is the cuter one. Murasakibara-kun is but a spoiled, oversized child."

"And Taiga is just a short-circuited fuse _begging_ to be blown up. Between a child and a bomb, which exactly is more adorable?"

"Bombs are hot. Children? I don't think so."

"Ha! Children, when they are grown, tend to find the beast inside of them."

Kuroko could no longer answer.

Himuro grinned and sent out rays of mocking victory directly to Kuroko's face.

Kuroko glared at Himuro and said grudgingly, _"You win this time."_

"Good. Now, for the love of God, _untie me. _And where were you able to get this lie detector thing?"

"I have ways and means, Himuro-kun. _Ways and means._"

"Why does that line sound eerily familiar?"


	7. Court Kise, They Said

_First of all, I would like to apologize if there are grammar mistakes in this chapter. I would also like to say sorry because I wasn't able to use the proper em dash. The computer that has MS Word is not working, so I had to type this in my laptop and directly put it here. However, I hope you find the chapter to your liking. :)_

* * *

**Lost at a Certain Angle**

_"I am not doing this." _

"And you call yourself a man?"

"It's exactly _because_ I'm a man that I'm not doing this shit."

"Dai-chan-"

"Satsuki."

"Dai-chan, look-"

_"I am not going to court someone with methods from shoujo manga." _

"Oh my God, you're courting a _man!_ A little more gayness won't hurt!"

"Fuck you, Satsuki. Fuck you."

"No, thank you."

"I'm leaving."

"NO-!"

* * *

When you want something, you get it.

It's simple human logic.

But Aomine Daiki, in his case, was reaching for the unreachable.

_Kise Ryouta._

The hot-as-fuck blonde model? The basketball prodigy? _The Kise Ryouta? _

Why, yes, my dear. _That's him._

But of course, Aomine is one, cocky asshole, so he's not letting reality hang over him. _("The only one who can reject me, is me.") _However, our leading man is not stupid enough to think that everything will go smoothly. Oh, no. Bitch, no.

Aomine Daiki will never admit it in a million years, but he was kind of desparate.

Maybe that's why he actually even thought of asking Momoi for help, which was stupid. _Who the hell goes to pink-haired girls for love advice? _

(I mean, _duh_, they're the ones who always cockblock our OTP's.)

But oh well, desparate times call for desparate measures. When worse comes to worst...

Love turns to something else...

_...It turns to shoujo manga. _

May the odds be _ever_ in your favor.

(And God bless Aomine Daiki's soul, the poor child.)

* * *

**OPERATION: M.K.F.I.L.L.A.S.M.F.O.B**

**MAKE KISE FALL IN LOVE LIKE A SHOUJO MANGA FULL OF BULLSHIT**

**OPERATIVES: MOMOI SATSUKI, AOMINE DAIKI**

**SUBJECT: KISE RYOUTA **

**OPERATION: _COMMENCE!_**

* * *

"There he is! There he is!"

"Satsuki, are you a dog?"

"No."

"Then why are you barking like a bitch?"

_Slap!_

"Fuck-!"

"Shut up, _Dai-chan." _

Aomine grumbled as he rubbed his injured cheek. He gave an irritated glare to his childhood friend and Momoi smiled mockingly at him. The two of them were standing behind a wall, watching Kise as he smiled and signed autographs for his fans by the gate of Kaijou. Aomine felt quite jealous, and he manifested his jealousy by emitting a cold, dark aura.

"Wow, Dai-chan, sure is kind of chilly out, huh?"

"Yes, chilly. _Very chilly._ Cold like dead bodies, in fact."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. So what are we standing here for?"

Momoi raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes. She hissed, "What do you mean what are we standing for?! Get out there, you coward!"

"_Then what?_ Give this love letter?!"

"No! How about you rip it? OF COURSE YOU'LL GIVE IT TO HIM, DUMBASS!"

"DON'T SHOUT, DAMMIT!"

"NO, _YOU_ DON'T SHOUT!"

"YOU'RE SO ANNOYING!"

"YEAH, BUT I HAVE MORE BALLS THAN YOU!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU-!"

"Ah, _Aomine-chi!" _

_Badump. Badump. Badump. _

_Stay calm, Daiki. Stay calm. Stay calm. Everything will be alright, do what that chick did in... in... Ita-Iza-Isa-I can't remember the title anymore, but fuck it. _

Aomine took a deep breath and turned around slowly to face the object of his affections. He summoned up all his energy to squash down the butterflies in his stomach and he thought of the most disgusting things he could think of to expel the blush in his cheeks and to decrease the rate at which his heart was beating.

_Well, no shit, Sherlock. _

"Y-yo, what's up?"

Kise grinned and Aomine literally felt an arrow pierce his heart. For a moment, he was dumbstruck.

You know how goldfish are when they're in a daze?

Yeah, that was how Aomine was like.

Momoi, being the creepy-as-shit-I mean-_skilled_ observer that she is, noticed the stupidity of her friend and helped him by jabbing him in the ribs. Aomine winced and was about to yell at Momoi when he suddenly remembered what he was supposed to do.

With all the determination and passion he could produce, he looked Kise in the eye with a fierce look (which made Kise melt a little inside and _swoon and just-Sigh._) and roughly pulled out a girly, pink envelope from his pocket and shoved it into Kise's chest.

Kise clearly looked surprised, what with his wide eyes and confused expression. He glanced down at the envelope on his chest and asked, "Um, w-what is this, Aomine-chi...?"

Aomine gulped and declared, "I LIKE YOU, KISE!"

_._

_._

_._

_._

_. _

"Ahahaha! Oh come on, Aomine-chi! You don't have to flatter me just to play 1-on-1 with me, you know! I'll take you on anytime! We can even go now!"

Momoi, for a few seconds, gaped at Kise like a fish.

Then she laughed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA! AHH... AHHA... AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH MY-AHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!"

Momoi was doubled over in laughing and tears were brimming at the corner of her eyes. Aomine, on the other hand, wasn't sure whether he wanted to cry or punch Kise in the face as hard as he could.

Or maybe he should just run away.

Yeah, that sounded great.

And run away he did.

Kise looked after the two rapidly vanishing figures with curious eyes. He scratched his head and said out loud, "Aomine-chi is so _weird." _

* * *

**ATTEMPT NO: 1**

**STATUS: FAIL **

_ "Ahahahahaha! Okay, okay... Last one, last one... If Kise-kun was air, what would be his temperature?"_

_"What?"_

_"He'd be cold air, BECAUSE HE'S MORE DENSE THAN ANYBODY IN THE WORLD! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

_"Shut up, Satsuki." _

* * *

"LET'S HAVE A GOOD MATCH!"

Kaijou and Touou were having a practice match.

But with the intensity and tension that surrounded the air, you wouldn't have thought so.

The atmosphere felt like it was the Inter-High all over again, and both parties were unwilling to lose, even if it was just a 'friendly' match.

Aomine Daiki was no different.

In love or not, Aomine was still Aomine.

_The only one who can beat me, is me! _

Now, as Kise dribbled the ball and faced Aomine with eyes blazing and full of concentration, Aomine smirked and tried to provoke him. "Hey, hey, what's with that wimpy form? Come at me, why don't you?"

Oh, Kise came at him, alright.

_Maybe a little too much._

Kise drove past Aomine a _little too much, _and Aomine tried to stop Kise _a little too much_ and they ended up bumping into each other _a little too much _which resulted in Kise grabbing Aomine's jersey in a futile attempt to stop his fall which then resulted into the both of them falling in a _very awkward position._

I'll be damned if you don't know what I'm talking about.

It's a shoujo classic, my dear readers.

Aomine was splayed on top of Kise, who was groaning in pain because of the impact of the fall on his back. Aomine, meanwhile, was thoroughly mesmerized. And turned on. Very, very turned on.

Who wouldn't be, if you were on top of the person you love?

(Well, that sounds kind of wrong.)

Aomine gazed at Kise's slightly flushed face, his half-lidded eyes and his seductive (in Aomine's point of view, that is) expression.

Aomine gulped and continued to stare.

_Badump. Badump. Badump. _

_Well, fuuuuuuck, here goes this shit again. _

Aomine's eyes darkened and he slowly inched his face closer and closer to Kise's. Kise could not bring himself to move away because he was so transfixed by Aomine's stare. It was so _piercing and seductive and passionate_ all at once.

It was very overwhelming.

Their lips were just centimeters away when a voice suddenly broke their little moment.

"Aomine-kun, you can have sex later in the locker room all you want, but not now, okay? We're in the middle of a game, you know?"

Imayoshi was grinning brightly but a nerve was visible on his forehead. Likewise, Kasamatsu was positively seething and his glare was ten times as angry.

Aomine and Kise moved away from each other as if burned by something hot.

And in a way...

...they were burning with something hot, alright.

_If you know what I mean. _

* * *

**(ACCIDENTAL) ATTEMPT NO: 2**

**STATUS: FAIL **

_"Dai-chan, what did I tell you about self-control?" _

_"Satsuki, he-"_

_'No."_

_"But I-"_

_"No."_

_"He-"_

_"Dai-chan, no."_

_"Didn't give me much of a choice now, did you?" _

* * *

"So, you want us to help each other hook Aomine and Kise up?"

Momoi smiled and flashed a thumbs-up. "That's what I said."

Kasamatsu shared skeptical gazes with the rest of his team mates and they glanced suspiciously at the members of the Touou Basketball Team, especially Momoi, who was still smiling at them.

Imayoshi cleared his throat and said, "I personally think a goukon would be a perfect set-up."

Moriyama raised his hand and said, "If there are girls, then I'll-"

"This isn't about your love life, Moriyama."

He looked at the ground dejectedly.

Kasamatsu thought about the matter for a moment then he said, "I don't think a goukon would work. The girls will probably crowd all over Kise and end up keeping Aomine away from him the whole time."

Imayoshi smiled and replied, "Haha, who said we were bringing girls?"

.

.

.

...And _that's_ why the Kaijou boys (along with a whimpering Sakurai), except Kise, were all wearing thick make-up, wigs and ultra-conservative, matron-style Sunday dresses.

In a karaoke booth.

"Um, hi?"

Kise was truly at a loss for words. It was his absolute policy to not think of any girl, no matter what her appearance, as ugly, but this was a little too much.

He contemplated excusing himself so he could laugh his heart out in the rest room.

_Control yourself, Ryouta! Women should be respected! _

Kise was so focused on stopping himself from bursting into laughter that he didn't notice the guys from Touou snickering and snapping pictures with their phones at the "girls".

(For the readers' information, Kaijou and Toou decided to have a rock-papers-scissors match to determine who would pose as the girls, and unfortunately, Kaijou lost. Big time. As for Sakurai, Imayoshi just felt like bullying him.)

Aomine, to his great irritation, felt really grateful and he respected the grumpy Kaijou captain's guts. He knew it must be a blow to wear those _butt-ass ugly dickdresses_ when you're a man, so he decided that he definitely, _definitely_ won't let their efforts (and humiliation) go to waste.

He made his move.

"Hey, Kise, why don't you sing something?"

"How about you, Aomine-chi?"

"Nah."

"Okay, then! I'll sing-"

"Here are your drinks."

A waiter came into the room, holding a tray with glasses filled with iced tea.

Or what _seemed_ like iced tea.

"Oh, thanks man."

"Please enjoy."

The waiter bowed and went out of the room.

The people in the room each got their own 'iced tea' and all of them, except Aomine, who didn't like iced tea, drank the said beverage.

**A few hours later... **

_"I GOT A BOY MEOTJIN! I GOT A BOY CHAKHAN! I GOT A BOY, HANDSOME BOY, NAEMAM DA GAJYEO GAN~!" _

Disturbing, didn't even begin to describe it.

Aomine winced at Kobori and Wakamatsu's drunken duet of 'I Got a Boy' and he tried not to shove the microphone down their throats.

He was just about to stand up and leave his drunken companions when a certain someone's head fell on his lap.

It was our lovely Kise,of course.

His cheeks were red from the alchohol and it was not hard to see that he was completely out of it. He was giggling and smiling airily. "Ah~ Aonime-_hic!_-chi... It's spinning, you know... SPINNING! LIKE A MERRY-GO-ROUND!"

"Y-yeah... It's Aomine."

"Hah~? What-_hic!_-was that, Aonime-chi?"

"It's Aomine, not Aonime."

"Hahaha! Silly, silly Aomine-chi! Your name's not Aonime, IT'S AOMINE-CHI~! AOMINE-CHI THE JAPANESE BLACK GUY!"

"That's racist."

"Sa-_hic!_-sacist?"

"_Sigh. _I'm taking you home."

Aomine grunted at the weight on his back. _Kise is so fucking heavy!_ he thought.

If you're wondering what's happening, Aomine is giving a very drunk Kise a piggy-back ride. Kise's weight was no joke, though; and Aomine was very tempted to just drag his body all the way home. Aomine shook his head at the thought and adjusted Kise on his back.

"Hey... Aomine-_hic!_-chi..."

"What?"

"When will you ever go back to loving basketball?"

Aomine stopped in his tracks and digested what Kise had said. He sighed and continued walking. "Why do you ask?"

" 'Cause you know-_hic!-_I really, really miss your smile."

Aomine halted.

_Oh shit Oh shit Oh shit Oh shit Why is my heart beating like this I hope he doesn't notice For the love of Horikita Mai's boobs I hope he doesn't fucking feel it. _

Aomine was blushing and he was grateful that Kise couldn't see his face. With courage, Aomine gulped and said, "I-idiot. Even if I'm not what I used to be, I'll smile whenever you ask me to and even if I don't love basketball the way I did before, at least I love you, Kise."

.

.

.

.

.

.

_SNOOOOOORE. SNOOOOOOORE. _

"WHA-!"

Aomine looked to the side and saw that Kise was sound asleep. Aomine totally wanted to drop him on the cemented ground just to wake him up. _It was such an awesome confession, damn it! How dare this stupid blonde sleep! _

Aomine sighed and adjusted Kise on his back again before saying out loud, "Oh well, I'll make you fall for me one of these days. You better be prepared."

Unknown to him, Kise Ryouta's red cheeks were not due to the alchohol anymore and he buried his face in Aomine's neck in embarrassment.

_Aomine-chi... So cool... _

* * *

**ATTEMPT NO: 3**

**STATUS: SOMEWHAT A SUCCESSS, BUT NOT REALLY **

_"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Okay, fangirling, fangirling, fangirling... AHHHHHHHHHH! DAI-CHAN, I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" _

_"Woman, I just brought the guy home. Nothing else happened."_

_"Really?! You didn't molest him in his sleep?"_

_"Satsuki, I told you, I'm not doing what those smut manga characters do, so shut up." _

_"Hmph. You're no fun!" _

* * *

"Ah, look, Aomine-chi! Those shoes look so cool!"

Aomine watched Kise dash to the store like an excited kid and he couldn't help smiling a little. Kise was just too cute for his own good.

"Aomine-chi! What are you spacing out for?"

Aomine snapped out of his trance and quickly followed Kise to the store.

Are they on a date?

No.

It's just a 'bro-bonding session' between two 'bros'.

Sounds a lot like bullshit, doesn't it?

(Don't look at me, Aomine was the one who said it.)

Aomine stood off to the side as Kise observed the basketball shoes he saw on display. As he was looking at it, Kise said nonchalantly, "You know, Aomine-chi... You've been acting kind of weird these days..."

Aomine's heart beat sped up and he replied, "W-why do you say so...?"

Kise shrugged and said, "Well, you know... You always seem to be feeling hot, what with your face always turning red."

Aomine gulped.

"And we didn't hang out like this before... So, maybe there's something you want to tell me?"

"Uh... Uh... I-"

_Go on, Aomine-chi! You can do it! _

"I WANT YOU-"

_Yes, Aomine-chi-_

"-TO BE MY BEST FRIEND!"

"Huh?"

Aomine and Kise stared at one another with shock.

Aomine: _Holy shit, did I really just say that?! I meant BOYFRIEND, not best friend! Now, he'll just get the wrong idea again! I'm so stupid! _

Kise: _Huh? _

An awkward staring contest commenced for a period of time until Aomine broke down and exclaimed, "SORRY, I HAVE TO GO NOW!"

Aomine ran away.

Kise looked after him dumbly then he sighed and shook his head. _Aomine-chi is stupid, after all. Ahomine-chi. _

* * *

**ATTEMPT NO: 4 (COURTESY OF KISE RYOUTA HIMSELF) **

**STATUS: SUPER, SUPER FAIL **

_"Sometimes, I wonder how I even became friends with you! You're so stupid,_ **_Ahomine!_**"

_"Shut up. I was nervous and I got carried away!"_

_"You're hopeless!"_

_"The only one who can-"_

_"One more word and I'm burning all your porn stash."_

_"..."_

_"Good."_

* * *

**FINAL ATTEMPT**

**STATUS: DO OR DIE **

The sound of a ball thudding on cement echoed around the empty courts. Two figures were playing and if people saw the two of them, they'd probably think they were pros.

Of course, we know who these guys are.

Contrary to the usual, Aomine had been the one to invite Kise for a game. Since that only happened once in a blue moon, Kise hurried over to the courts as fast as he could after his photoshoot.

He had no idea what was coming.

Aomine crossed-over to the side and shot an effortless three-pointer to the basket. The ball swooshed through the net. Kise was breathing heavily and he sighed dejectedly as he saw Aomine make another shot.

Kise walked over to the ball and he bent down to get it. Before he could grasp it with his own fingers, another tanned hand held his. Kise turned his head to the side only to have the sight of Aomine staring at him intently greet him.

Kise said, "Uh... What seems to be the problem, Aomine-chi?"

Aomine looked very serious but Kise didn't know that he was in total warfare inside.

_FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO I DIDN'T PLAN IT TO BE LIKE THIS WHY DID I HAVE TO HOLD HIS HAND SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT _

Yeah, something like that.

It's now or never.

Aomine snatched the ball, stood up, and ran towards the hoop to dunk the ball as hard as he could.

_Now, I am at peace. _

Kise could only look on in wonder.

Aomine turned to him and shouted, "KISE!"

Kise tilted his head in confusion.

Aomine walked over to him and grasped his shoulders. Now that Aomine was close, Kise could see the slight red tint of his cheeks. "Kise! Listen, and listen well.

"I LOVE YOU. I KNOW IT'S SO GODDAMNED EMBARRASSING AND WE'RE BOTH BOYS AND THIS IS THE MOST AWKWARD SITUATION EVER BUT STILL, I LOVE YOU, DICKHEAD! EVEN IF YOU CAN BE ANNOYING AS HELL AND YOU DON'T HAVE BOOBS LIKE MAI-CHAN I STILL LOVE YOU BECAUSE LOVE IS UNCONDITIONAL AND NOT JUDGEMENTAL AND I JUST REALLY WANT TO BE WITH YOU, GODDAMN IT!"

There. He said it.

Kise was speechless. He really didn't know what to say.

"Aomine-chi-"

"THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN REJECT ME IS ME SO YOU CAN'T REFUSE!"

Aomine grabbed Kise's face and gave him a mind-blowing kiss. Aomine massaged his lips against Kise's and he pried Kise's mouth open to sneak his tongue in.

The moment Aomine licked Kise's tongue, the blonde mewled and grabbed ahold of Aomine's hair. Kise's knees failed him and Aomine supported him by holding his waist as he made the kiss deeper and deeper.

A few minutes later, they both pulled away for air. Aomine, in between ragged intakes of breath, asked, "So are we...?"

Kise smiled and said, "Of course, Aomine-chi-"

Aomine kissed him again.


	8. Letters May be Old School

**Lost at a Certain Angle**

_Dear Kuroko, _

It's so hard to be in high school without you here. Man, everybody was so intimidating! I was quite scared, really. This is gonna sound so gay, but I really miss you dude. But enough talk about that, I'll tell you about my first day...

Anyway, it was the usual scene, students milling around and teachers acting all formal and stuff. I'm in class 1-A and the kids in it are weird. They seem to worship the Student Council President or something.

It's really creepy.

When I asked them what's so good about the president, they all looked at me with wide eyes and frowns.

Then they manhandled me and threw me out of the classroom.

Yeah, so I'm practically friendless. You bastard, why did you have to go away now? Oh well, hope you visit soon.

**Your friend,**

** Furihata**

* * *

_Dear Furi-kun, _

Ah, I am sorry to hear about your predicament. I'm sure that they'll overlook your mistake if you apologize and give a sensible excuse for your actions. Also, you're such an idiot, why would you ask something like that when it's so obvious that this president person seems important. Your stupidity repulses me, if I may honestly say so.

On the other hand, I might come over during the holidays. Or maybe even next week. I also hope I see you soon.

** With love,**

** Kuroko **

P.S. I have a boyfriend now. His name's Kagami. I have attached a picture of him and me.

P.P.S. Why don't you try to find out who the president is and what he's like?

* * *

_Dear Kuroko, _

Turns out, the president is scary.

Not _"He's a bully," _kind of scary but, _"OMFGICAN'TBREATHEHE'SCOMINGFORME3,4SHUTTHEDOORGRABACRUCIFIX," _kind of scary.

I'm not even exaggerating here. How do I know?

I know 'cause I accidentally poured my soda on him. You know what he did? _He tried to gouge my eye out. _

He's psychotic, I swear.

I'm scared.

**Your (soon-to-be-dead) friend,**

** Furihata**

P.S. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?! AND WHY DOES HE LOOK SO MANLY?

* * *

_Dear Furi-kun, _

Don't overreact, please. Calm down, take deep, long breaths. Feel better?

Now...

Maybe he likes you. You know, like those leading men in those Korean dramas. Take 'Boys Over Flowers', for example. The leading man has the most atrocious personality I've ever seen and yet the leading lady comes to love him. Isn't that nice?

I shall wait for the wedding invitation.

** With love, **

** Kuroko**

P.S. My Kagami is very handsome, is he not? Don't be jealous, my friend.

* * *

_Dear Kuroko, _

HE TOTALLY DOES NOT LIKE ME. HE'S BLACKMAILING ME AND NOW I'M HIS FREAKING LACKEY. WHAT THE HELL, KUROKO. AND WHY ARE YOU WATCHING THOSE SHITTY, EXAGGERATED DRAMAS ANYWAY? WHAT WEDDING INVITATION? OH MY GOD, WHAT'S HAPPENING TO YOU?

** Very freaked out and stressed,**

** Furihata **

P.S. _Your Kagami? _Since when did you become so possesive, Kuroko? AND I'M NOT JEALOUS.

* * *

_Dear Furi-kun, _

You seem to be quite troubled. You don't curse often, after all. Tch, tch, manners, Furi-kun. Also, in my defense, K-dramas are nice in their own way. Please don't ridicule them.

Anyway, how did you become his lackey? As far I know, there's nothing to use for blackmail against you. Don't tell me you've been fooling around.

**With love,**

** Kuroko**

P.S. Someday, you'll find a special someone of your own. Maybe a certain psychotic president...?

* * *

_Dear Kuroko,_

Stop sending letters to Kouki. This is Akashi Seijuurou, _His Master. __  
_

**With utmost hate,**

**Akashi **

* * *

_Dear Akashi-san,_

Why should I stop sending letters when we're deeply in love with each other?

**With all due respect,**

**Kuroko **

* * *

_Dear Kuroko, _

Oh? You're his boyfriend? You better sleep with one eye open, then, Mr. Kuroko.

**Your undertaker,**

**Akashi**

* * *

_Dear Akashi-san, __  
_

What a cheap threat.

**With all due respect,**

**Kuroko**

* * *

_Dear Kuroko,_

You haven't been writing much. Are you busy? If you are, well, it's alright.

You remember that psycho I told you about? He's been acting weird. He's always staring at me and he keeps on touching me...

You don't think...

HE'S ALREADY PLANNING TO KILL ME?

OH GOD NO, I STILL WANT TO FULFILL MY DREAM OF HAVING A GIRLFRIEND!

**YOUR TRULY, REALLY SCARED FRIEND,**

**Furihata**

* * *

_Dear Furi-kun, _

Do not think of such things. Trust me, you just have a colorful imagination. No such murder will take place. I know it so. However, I don't think you'll be having a girlfriend anytime soon.

**With love,**

**Kuroko**

* * *

_Dear Kuroko, _

What did I say about sending letters to _**my**_ Kouki?

You are trying my patience, Mr. Kuroko.

**I'll slash you soon,**

**Akashi**

* * *

_Dear Akashi-san, _

The great Emperor is actually insecure?

**With all due respect,**

**Kuroko **

* * *

_Dear Kuroko, _

Do not make me laugh.

**The Greatest and Most Handsome Emperor, **

**Akashi **

* * *

_Dear Akashi, _

WHOEVER THE FUCK YOU ARE, STOP THREATENING MY BOYFRIEND. FUCKER.

**THIS IS KUROKO'S BOYFRIEND , KAGAMI TAIGA **

* * *

_Dear Kuroko, _

He kissed me.

With his tongue.

What the hell does that mean?!

KUROKO, YOU'RE IN A HOMO RELATIONSHIP, TELL ME WHAT TO DO!

**I'm freaking out as I write this,**

**Furihata **

* * *

_Dear Furi-kun, _

Calm down. Cool your head. Mind over matter, the old saying goes.

Congratulations, by the way. As your best friend, I am very happy for you.

**With love,**

**Kuroko**

* * *

_Dear Kuroko, _

Congratulations? FOR WHAT? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?

**Your friend,**

**Furihata **

* * *

_Dear Furi-kun, _

Even stupidity has its limits, that is all I can say.

**With love,**

**Kuroko**

* * *

_Dear Kuroko, _

Kouki and I have finally consummated our love. I have the proof attached to this letter.

**Happy hearing,**

**Akashi **

* * *

_Dear Akashi-san,_

I seriously did not need to hear that. You are the most disgusting human to have ever lived in this world, and I sincerely hope that you burn in the fires of the underworld.

**I will not bother to be polite anymore,**

**Kuroko**

* * *

Akashi chuckled darkly as he read Kuroko's response to the 'little package' he sent him.

Another victory for the emperor.

"A-Akashi, why are you laughing...?"

Akashi looked at the flustered, naked boy beside him on the bed. He smiled darkly as he saw the marks on his neck. He reached out to caress Furihata's cheek. He leaned closer to put his forehead on his. He gazed deep into Furihata's eyes as he whispered, "It's nothing you should be worried about."

Furihata gulped and blushed. He sputtered, "A-ah, s-sorry... I guess I shouldn't be so nosy..."

Akashi smiled wider when he saw his lover's face morph into an embarrassed and apologetic expression. His Kouki was just so adorable.

He grabbed the back of Furihata's head abruptly and dove in for a kiss.

When he broke away from the kiss, he nipped Furihata's ear and whispered huskily, _"Wanna go for another round?" _

* * *

Kuroko rocked himself back and forth. The memory of hearing his _sweet, innocent_ best friend get tainted scarred him deeply.

It also made him want to kill a certain Akashi.

"Hey..."

Kuroko raised his head from his moping to see his boyfriend. He stood up and composed himself. "Kagami-kun, how nice to see you here."

Kagami frowned and he crushed Kuroko in a tight embrace. "K-Kagami-kun...?"_  
_

_"Who's Furi-kun?" _

"He's just my best friend..."

"I'm jealous. I won't let you go all night."

Kuroko gulped nervously but a shiver went up his spine as he heard the weirdly romantic yet suggestive promise of his boyfriend.

* * *

_Dear Furi-kun,_

Would you like to go on a double date?

**With love,**

**Kuroko **


	9. 657 Words of Love

**Lost at a Certain Angle**

Hey you.

Yes, you.

_Happy birthday. _

Yeah, there, I said it.

Wow, I suck at this. I'm sorry, I really do.

My sentences are monotonous and it feels like I don't mean what I'm saying.

_But I do. _

I start with a few words. Then I string along some other words. Then I say some more. Then I form a sentence with a full idea by utilizing various nouns and adjectives, occasionally throwing in the necessary punctuation marks to indicate the places where you may stop to catch your breath.

I have no idea what I'm writing. Wasn't I supposed to suck at Lit or something?

But that's always how it is, isn't it? When it's you, I become better at the areas where I suck and you take my focus away from the things I'm actually good at, which are basketball _("Watch the ball, Bakagami!") and_ cooking. _(I almost burned my hands this morning because I tried to get the cake from the oven while it was still on.)_

**When did it become like this? **

I ask myself time and again, and honestly, I sincerely don't know when. Was it when you challenged me to a one-on-one? Was it when I first saw you in the gym? Was it when we first ate in Maji Burger? I don't know.

And I don't care.

What's important is that you're my shadow and I'm your light, _and we're together. _

(Fuck, I know I sound like some lovesick retard full of bullshit, but I mean it. I'm sure that, by now, you're probably smirking and chuckling while holding a hand over your mouth. That's what you do when you find something funny. Don't ask me how I know.)

I'm not exactly the most affectionate guy on Earth, but I am a real man, and real men tell the truth. So here's the truth: I'm glad I met you. I'm grateful that you're my partner, best friend and... _boyfriend_ all wrapped up in one package. It must be tiring to be with a stubborn idiot like me, and even I don't know how the hell you're still standing beside me, behind me, and sometimes, in front of me. You must have some sort of secret and I hope that secret always stays with you.

In other words, I hope we'll always be together.

.

.

.

.

.

This is so friggin' embarrassing. Argh! Scratch what I said! Ugh!

.

.

.

My sentences are monotonous.

I'm sure I'm the shittiest writer in the world.

My sentences are more like phrases, I can't convey my feelings through words.

My grammar is horrible, I don't know where to put commas and colons, I have a suckish vocabulary.

_But when it's you... _

The world is a little more colorful. My words slowly start to flow out. I think of you, and a thousand wonderful adjectives pop up in my mind. Words that I know, words that I don't know. Slowly, they all merge in my mind and pretty soon, my heart begins to realize what's happening and it joins in the action. Suddenly, I know exactly what to say and how to describe you, I know where to put the comma, where to put the period; I know when to say your name and when to say _I love you. _

Yeah, with you, everything's right.

.

.

.

.

When the words fade out...

When the dictionary has no more words to describe you...

When the thesaurus doesn't have any more synonyms and antonyms to replace the adjectives...

I just settle down and...

_...I'm left with a million hours to think of you._

Happy birthday again, idiotic shadow of mine.

**-Kagami**

* * *

I just...

..._I really love you, Kagami-kun._


	10. Kuroko no Playlist

**Lost at a Certain Angle**

_1. Don't Love You No More _

"...What?"

"You heard me."

Aomine couldn't help but bark out a sharp, fake laugh. It was just...

So unbelievable.

So untrue.

So...

_...So not Kise. _

Aomine cleared his throat and said with fake humor, "Hey... Last time I checked, it's February, not April."

Kise's face _(that oh-so beautiful face) _scrunched up into an irked and angry expression as tears sprang up to his eyes. He felt the tears, though; and he hastily rubbed his eyes with his knuckles. In a trembling but determined voice, he exclaimed, "I... I'm so tired of this, Aomine! _I just don't love you anymore!_"

The door was slammed, the lock was put in its place, but the echoes of Kise's words never seemed to end.

_(Those simple words hit so hard_

_ They turned my whole world upside down)_

* * *

_2. Let's Talk About Sex _

"GET OFF OF ME!"

"Haha, why should I, Hyuuga?"

Hyuuga gritted his teeth in frustration and embarrassment. Here he was, a great and manly man, being pushed down on a bed.

And not by some hot chick.

Far from that, actually.

(He was pretty sure Kiyoshi _fucking_ Teppei was not a chick.)

Hyuuga put his hands on Kiyoshi's shoulders and tried with all his efforts to shove him away. To Hyuuga's disappointment, the center did not even move an inch. Hyuuga briefly wondered if he was a man of steel or something. It would also explain how the hell he was still playing basketball despite his injured knee.

Kiyoshi grinned goofily and gently grabbed Hyuuga's hands from his shoulders. He pinned said hands to the bed and asked, "Ever had sex, Hyuuga?"

Hyuuga's face burned hotter than the sun.

_(Let's talk about sex, baby _

_Let's talk about you and me) _

* * *

_3. Wake-up Call _

Furihata clutched the sheets tightly to his chest, so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

Just like the rest of his body.

He tried to tear his eyes away, but he could not. He felt absolutely sick as he watched the freshly spilled blood soil the white bed sheets, and yet... _And yet... _

He could not look away.

However, his little staring contest with the blood _(and the dead eyes of his would've been rapist) _was interrupted when a pair of cold hands caressed his face and turned it around. Furihata found himself staring into two hetero chromatic eyes.

Two, _insane_, hetero chromatic eyes.

_"Did he hurt you, my poor darling?" _

Furihata swallowed and hesitantly touched one of the hands on his face before replying, "N-no... Not at all..."

Akashi smiled sweetly, kissed Furihata's forehead, and murmured, _"I am so glad." _

_(Six foot tall, came without a warning _

_So I had to shoot him dead)_

* * *

_4. Loving You Tonight_

"Ah, Kagami-kun, you're a little late."

"Yeah, sorry..."

Kagami walked past Kuroko and went straight to the couch in the living room. Kuroko couldn't help raising an eyebrow in irritation. He could understand the fact that his boyfriend was probably tired but...

A little kiss wouldn't hurt, _would it? _

Kuroko sighed before marching off to the living room. There he saw the red-haired man lying lazily on the couch, watching some variety show absentmindedly. Kuroko stood in the doorway for a while, watching Kagami silently. Finally, he walked over to Kagami, planted a deep, passionate kiss on his lips and went out abruptly.

Kagami quickly followed after him.

_('Cause everyday is just the in between the hours separating you from me_

_ I know you'll be waiting) _

* * *

_5. It Will Rain _

Murasakibara leaned back on the church pew and put up his feet. He continued stuffing his mouth with potato chips but oddly enough, his eyes were intensely focused on the grand altar before him.

"Atsushi?"

Murasakibara glanced at his side to see his smaller partner standing a few feet away, looking at him with a surprised expression. "This is the first time I've seen you come to church, and that makes me happy, but still, you shouldn't eat here."

Murasakibara merely shrugged and offered the bag of potato chips.

Himuro smiled and moved over to sit beside Murasakibara. The atmosphere was quiet until Murasakibara spoke up, saying, "I was praying, Muro-chin."

Himuro's eyes widened and he chuckled softly. He asked, "What were you praying for, if you don't mind telling me?"

"I was praying that Muro-chin would never leave my side. Ever."

Himuro laughed and reached up to ruffle Murasakibara's hair. "Silly Atsushi, of course I'll never leave you!"

"...Really?"

"Yes, really!"

"...Okay, I believe Muro-chin more than God anyway."

"Don't say that!"

_(There's no religion that could save me, no matter how long my knees are on the floor, oh_

_So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm making to keep you by my side)_

* * *

_6. Remembering Sunday _

_"Please don't leave." _

Two skinny arms wrapped around a waist tightly from behind. The owner of these arms was none other than one Takao Kazunari, who was in a dire situation as of now. The weather seemed to agree with him, for it was raining heavily and it made the deserted park feel more desolate.

"Takao, _let go._"

Takao's hold only became tighter as Midorima uttered those three, short words. "Shin-chan."

Tears fell down Takao's face and he felt happy that it was Midorima's back that was facing him. He definitely didn't want to appear more pathetic than he already was.

"Ta-Takao, stop it."

He heard it; the cracked voice, the hesitance. He felt a frisson of confidence. "You don't mean that, Shin-chan. _You don't._"

Despite his slightly cocky words, his tone was that of a desperate, pleading man.

_Which I am,_ he thought.

Midorima's hands clenched and he kept his head down. His glasses fell off from the impact of the rain drops but he hardly cared right now. "I'm a horrible man. I don't fit you at all," he said.

A broken smile flashed on Takao's face as he exclaimed, "Then we can be the shittiest couple in the world."

_(I'm not coming back, I've done something so terrible_

_I'm terrified to speak but you'd expect that from me) _

* * *

_7. Face Down _

"What's with the bruise?"

"I-I'm sorry..."

"I'm not asking for an apology. I'm asking you how that bruise came to be."

Imayoshi smiled coldly and Sakurai visibly flinched. He tried to scurry past the Touou Captain, but to no avail. Imayoshi grabbed his arm and pushed him to the wall.

Sakurai squirmed under his senior's gaze and it almost looked like he was trying to melt into the wall because of his slumped shoulders and his bowed head. Imayoshi caged the boy by holding up an arm on each side of him while pinning him with his stare. "Well?" Imayoshi asked.

"I-I'm sorry... I don't really..."

"Are you defying your captain?"

"NO! I mean... Um... I apologize! I'm sorry for yelling! I'm sorry for defying you! I'm sorry!"

Imayoshi smiled then said, "Excuse me while I go beat up Wakamatsu."

_(Do you feel like a man, when you push him around_

_Do you feel better now, as he falls to the ground?)_

* * *

_8. The Man Who Can't be Moved _

It's been five days. _(Since Mitobe...)_

Five days, and he's still not budging. _('Cause he's still stuck in that moment...)_

"Shinji, dear, why don't you come out of there? Would you like to go somewhere?"

"I'm fine, Mom."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Koganei's mother looked at her son's bedroom door with worry and concern. She laid her hand on the knob and twisted it, only to discover that it was locked.

Then she heard a sniff.

"Shinji...?"

"I just want to stay here, please."

_(I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do? _

_How can I move on when I'm still in love with you?)_

* * *

_9. Loving U _

"I'M FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU~! YOU~! jhsdgkhsghsakj WHAT SHOULD I DO~?!"

Riko's hips swung to the beat of the weird K-pop song while she whipped the spatula around carelessly. She thrashed her head from side to side as she sung the lyrics and skipped around the Home Economics Room.

She kept on her 'Mick Jagger' mode and bounced around, moving wildly and randomly until...

_What are those sounds? _

Riko stopped dancing for a moment to listen to the 'sounds'.

_"Pft, so Coach has this kind of side, huh?"_

_"Haha, she's so cute!"_

_"Aida can actually be a girl sometimes."_

_"Hn. Pfft..."_

_"Shush! Don't laugh!"_

_"You're laughing too, idiot!" _

"Hmmm, so I can be a girl huh?"

The members of the Seirin High Basketball Club cringed and slowly raised their heads to look at the devil that was Aida Riko. Hyuuga nervously pushed up his glasses and began, "Coach... It's not what you think."

Riko smiled widely and brandished her knife. The knife glinted dangerously.

_Gulp. _

"RUN!"

_(Hello, hello, when our eyes meet, I speak of L.O.L.O.V.E_

_Melo, melo, we're in L.O.L.O.V.E) _

* * *

_10. Vulnerable _

"...Did they just serenade us?"

"Yes, it appears they did, Kise-kun."

Furihata's mouth was open. Himuro was clapping. Kuroko remained expressionless. Hyuuga was blushing. Sakurai was blubbering and thanking them. Kise was beaming happily. Takao was whistling appreciatively.

Each uke had his own unique reaction to the... _ahem, sweet_, serenade their boyfriends had just presented to them. Yeah, it was nice. Nice. Very nice...

_(Very disturbing.) _

Furihata leaned back on his chair, turned to Kuroko and asked, "Why? Just... Why?"

Kuroko shrugged before replying, "I do not know."

Hyuuga sighed and buried his face in his hands before groaning out, _"We should've never watched Pitch Perfect." _

_(I was born to tell you I love you_

_Isn't that a song already?_

_I get a B in originality)_

* * *

**These are the songs and their artists:**

**Don't Love You No More- Craig David**

**Let's Talk About Sex- Salt n' Peppa**

**Wake-up Call- Maroon 5**

**Loving You Tonight- Andrew Allen**

**It Will Rain- Bruno Mars**

**Remembering Sunday- All Time Low ft. Juliet Simmons**

**Face Down- Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**The Man Who Can't be Moved- The Script**

**Loving U- Sistar (This is K-pop, by the way.)**

**Vulnerable- Secondhand Serenade**


	11. Dialogue of the Heart Broken

**Lost at a Certain Angle **

We're different, Aomine-chi.

You and I, we've always been the total opposites of each other.

Despite that, I like to think that I know you best, and in a way; I guess I do.

.

.

.

.

I'll come out and say it: nothing's working out.

You and I, we're too busy, we're too distracted, we're too stressed, and a thousand other reasons I've thought of for the past three years. But you know...

_We're just too different. _

You and I, we're the type of opposites that clash instead of attract, destroy instead of complement each other.

Now, there's nothing wrong with you. There's nothing wrong with me either. You and I, we're like glass and rock.

_We'll break if we try to combine._

As early as now, I'd like to end it. Let me be the one to do it so you won't have to feel guilty. Let me be the one to say it; the words unspoken, the negative emotions unexpressed... Let me be the one to come out with it.

'Cause you know, we may not fit, but I love you. I don't want you to feel sorry, I don't want you to feel responsible for me. _I want you to be happy. _

Or maybe I'm just being selfish. Maybe I don't want to hear you say what I'm saying.

Maybe I just love you, really.

* * *

I wish I could say the same.

_But I can't. _

I'm so sorry. I'm a bastard and I know it. I wish I could say I still love you, I wish I could say the same sappy things you're saying...

_But I can't._

I knew it was over. I've always known. You see, this silly boy you claim to know best is actually a coward. I couldn't say it, you know, the fact that the fairy tale was over.

I didn't want to face the music. Somewhere within me, I stubbornly believed that we were still fine, that it was just a rough phase all couples went through.

_But it's not. _

I'm sorry I let you be the one to end things.

I love you.

Just...

..._not in that way anymore. _

* * *

...

_Can't there be another way? I could still..._

* * *

_You should have told me you were unhappy. I would have..._


	12. If Shakespeare Wrote a KnB Fanfic

**Lost at a Certain Angle**

* * *

_Two basketball families, both alike in skill_

_(In fair Tokyo, where we lay our scene),_

_From ancient rivalry break to new mutiny_

_Where civil sweat stains jerseys unclean._

_From forth the fatal loins of these two foes_

_**A pair of ball-crossed lovers meet** _

* * *

The air was thick with tension.

Despite the crowd making a circle around the two, young men, both seemed to be seeing only the other. The hate in their eyes were burning and no words were needed to describe the scene.

It was very much obvious to the spectators that these two were in no way in good terms.

The hatred they emitted thickened the tension and by now, the only thing stopping them from charging at each other with savage blows was society's principles and the on-lookers who watched on with horrified curiosity and underlying amusement.

_Every single one of these uncouth citizens... They repulse me so! _"Kise."

The one called, 'Kise' crossed his arms and gazed coolly at the tanned man opposite him. "Aomine... How horrible to see you."

At that statement, Kise flashed a smile, but it did not reach his eyes. Aomine, on the other hand, scoffed and scowled. He said, "Hmph. That's what you have to say after you just came at me a while ago with a knife? _How horrible to see you? _"

Kise raised an eyebrow and replied, "What were you expecting me to say? _'I'm sorry, it's nice to see you'_? Pft, the Teikou Family is indeed full of arrogant bastards!"

At those words, Aomine's eyes flared and he grabbed Kise's collar as he yelled, "Say that again, you little shit!"_  
_

"I said -"

Before Kise could retort any further, a hand laid itself on Aomine's arm. Aomine turned his head to shout at the one who dared to touch him but he stopped himself when he saw who it was. "Midorima, let go of my fucking arm."

"I'm afraid I can't, Aomine."

"Midorima, _let fucking go._"

"We need to fetch Kagami, but unfortunately, you're delaying us. Besides, don't you find it repulsive that you are in direct contact with a man who belongs to the Seirin's?"

At that, Aomine instantly let go of Kise's collar and stormed off to the car. Midorima sighed and pushed up his glasses, then he turned to Kise and said, "Mr. Kise, good day."

Kise smirked and raised his hand in a mock salute. "Good day to you as well."

Midorima frowned and casually flashed the gun on him by adjusting his jacket. Kise rolled his eyes upon seeing the gun and played around with the knife in his right hand to convey his message: _Get out of my sight, filthy Teikou clansman._

Midorima cleared his throat and just when he was about to follow after Aomine, he told Kise, "Be careful where you tread, Mr. Kise. You're lucky I'm in a fine mood, or I would have helped Aomine kill you by now."

Kise tilted his head and pointed his knife at a certain group of men, "See them? Those are my boys. You wouldn't stand a chance. Also, Hyuuga-sama would never let it slide."

Midorima's glasses glinted and he sneered. "You're a stupid little thing, aren't you? Do you even know how angry Akashi-sama can be?"

He leaned closer to Kise and whispered, _"He'll tear you and Seirin apart, bitch." _

It was then that the bloody brawl began.

* * *

"Everyday! EVERY SINGLE DAY! Can't there be at least one second that your family clansmen don't try to rip each others' throats off?! Honestly, it's so tiring to always dispatch a bunch of my men every day just so they can stop your bloody, showy battles! Mr. Akashi, Mr. Hyuuga, what do you have to say?"

Akashi leaned back in his chair and sipped his tea. He set down his cup and said, "I'm sorry for the damage, Chief Kasamatsu. However, from what I have heard, that juvenile blonde from Seirin was the first to show violence."

Hyuuga glared at Akashi and said scathingly, "Huh? Why are you twisting the story around? It was your men who provoked us. I'm sure it's that tanned delinquent and that rude four-eyes again. Kise's been having a lot of encounters with them lately."

Akashi arched an eyebrow and murmured, "Oh?"

Hyuuga opted not to answer and delivered an intense glare in Akashi's direction.

Chief Kasamatsu groaned and buried his face in his hands. _These two are too much for me! I'm surprised Tokyo is still in one piece despite all their fucking fights! _

He rubbed his temples and sighed. After a few minutes, he said, "Okay, gentlemen. Do me a favor, please: stop destroying my city. The mayor's gonna have my ass if this continues. Please ask your members to be more... well, more civilized and disciplined. If not, _your lives shall pay the forfeit of the peace._"

Akashi chuckled and smirked. "Aye, esteemed chief."

Hyuuga crossed his arms and said, "I shall pay heed to your words."

* * *

"So, he's like, _'Akashi-sama's gonna tear Seirin apart!'_, and I'm like, 'Bitch, no!' Then I swung my knife at him and he whipped out his gun and then he-"

"So, you kicked his ass?"

"Sure got a good one on him."

"Oh, damn!"

Four young men were seated around a table inside a fairly large and well-decorated room. The focus was on Kise Ryouta, the so-called j_uvenile blonde _by Akashi.

A boy with brown hair fist bumped Kise and he laughed when Kise ruffled his hair. However, when he realized that someone was not talking at all, he said, "Hey, Kuroko. You're not still hung up over that Momoi chick, are you?"

The addressed _Kuroko_ looked at the pair with expressionless eyes and a deadpan face. He put his cheek on his palm and said, "Alas, dear Furihata, my heart weeps with woe."

Furihata slightly frowned and said, "Woe? You are in woe? Doesn't seem like it at all!"

Another young man, this time by the name of Takao, snickered and slung an arm over Kuroko's neck. Kuroko held the said arm and glanced at the black-haired boy. With a trace of annoyance in his tone, he said, "Takao-kun, don't hold me so tightly."

Takao burst out in laughter and proceeded to mess up Kuroko's hair. "Haha! Ah, you're so adorable, princess!"

Before he could say more, a hand jabbed his gut and Takao keeled over, clutching his side in pain. "Ah... Ah... I-I'm sorry, Kuroko-sama..."

A dark aura was surrounding Kuroko. He turned away casually from Takao and said, "Hm. You better be."

Furihata gulped and whispered to Kise, "Hahh... He's really in a bad mood, yeah?"

Kise chuckled and replied, "Let him be. He'll get over it. Right, Kuroko?"

Kuroko sighed and exclaimed wearily, _"Thou canst not teach me to forget." _

The three other boys sighed in exasperation.

* * *

"Oh, Kagami, your tie is crooked."

"No prob -"

"Tch, tch! How messy your hair is!"

"I'll fix it -"

"Let me take off that lint on your suit."

"Dude, it's fine -"

"How pale you look! Let me put some cheek tint -"

"OKAY, THAT'S ENOUGH!"

The servingmen who were fussing all over Kagami shrugged their shoulders and left, except Midorima, Aomine, Murasakibara, and Himuro.

Aomine idly spun a basketball on his index finger and drawled, "Hey, you do know your mom's gonna have your ass on a silver platter if you don't primp yourself up, right?"

Kagami rolled his eyes and was about to answer when - "Ah, Kaga-chin, you're getting ready for the party."

Everybody in the room sweatdropped at Murasakibara's statement and Himuro commented, "You... You only realized that now, Atsushi?"

Murasakibara stopped munching on his gigantic chocolate bar for a while, then he shrugged and stuffed his mouth with sour taffy.

Midorima crinkled his nose in disgust.

Kagami plopped himself down on the couch and put his feet up on the table before him. Himuro, upon seeing the exhausted face his best friend was sporting, sat down beside him and flashed a grin. "Don't be like that. This ball only happens once a year. Who knows what will happen...?"

Kagami raised an eyebrow and said, "What the hell are you implying?"

Aomine snorted and threw the ball at the redhead's face. Kagami dodged by just an inch and he exclaimed, "What the fuck?!"

"You're so slow, dumbass. I can't believe you're my cousin."

Kagami tilted his head to one side.

The rest of the occupants of the room shook their heads in disappointment.

* * *

"We shouldn't be here, Kise-kun."

"Uh-huh."

"It's plain wrong."

"Hmmm."

"We're going to get ourselves killed."

"_Shalalala goes on~!_"

"Kise-kun."

"Lalalalalalalalalalalalala! I CAN'T HEAR YOU THE MUSIC IS TOO LOUD! GTG!"

"Furi-kun?"

"Check out that awesome cake. I'll go taste it! Text me when we're leaving!"

"Takao-ku - "

"What a pretty dress you have there, young dove. How about a dance?"

Kuroko was left alone donning a blue mask and a rumpled, white basketball jersey. He didn't know what to do for he never really attended parties like _this._

The party or 'ball' (as it had said so on the banner outside) was wild and crowds of people, young or old, male or female, were dancing to the beat of the obstreperous music. Kuroko tried his best to force his way out of the dancing galore and he couldn't help thinking, _The Teikou Family really does hold the wildest and grandest parties. _

That particular thought also reminded Kuroko that he and his companions might get killed any minute now. One clumsy step, a little drunken tug on the back of their masks might prove to be their downfall.

_I will kill Kise-kun later. If we even make it to later, that is._

Finally, after a messy struggle with the moving bodies, he made it out of the dance floor. Kuroko exhaled a long, deep breath and decided to make his way to the table where the beverages were laid out.

He was just about to pour some juice into his glass when he saw a figure creep out of the ball room.

Kuroko followed the figure with his eyes and he caught a glimpse of his (_Yes, it was obviously a man)_ hair.

It was red.

Fiery red.

Kuroko followed after him.

* * *

_Thud. Thud. Thud. _

Kuroko heard the distant sounds of a ball. His heart beat quickened and he thought exultantly, _It's him! I've finally found him! _

You see, since Kuroko saw the 'fire', as he liked to call him, he had been looking for him.

Now it was near.

He ran to the direction of the sound and soon enough, a basketball court appeared before him. What or rather,_ who_, was on the court, blew him away.

Kuroko decided then and there that he was officially the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

He was tall and well-built, and the sweat glistening on his skin made him seem divine and preternatural. His hair was fiery and eye-catching, and his aura was wild yet seductive.

Kuroko distinctly heard the sound of a hoop swishing in his heart.

_"If I profane with my unworthiest hand_

_This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this:_

_My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand_

_To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." _

* * *

Kagami, upon hearing the monotone voice, turned around and saw a short, pale boy about his age.

Kagami spun the ball on his index finger and asked warily, "Who are you?"

"The Romeo to your Juliet, perhaps?"

The ball fell to the ground.

* * *

**Okay, let me make something clear: this chapter does not necessarily center around Romeo and Juliet's love story. It was more like I wanted to imagine what KnB would be like if the characters and setting were in Romeo and Juliet. So yeah, basically, I just wanted to play around with their characters. **


	13. AoKise is Getting Tired of Your Bullshit

**Lost at a Certain Angle **

"Isn't it disturbing?"

"What is?"

"That I always die?"

Aomine rolled his eyes and looked at the blonde beside him on the couch. Kise's elbow was leaning casually on the arm rest and his eyes were focused on the television. Kise glanced at him and said, "Well?"

Aomine shrugged and replied, "I dunno. That's their thing. Honestly, I don't get it too. Why am I always the kinky asshole?"

The tanned man laced his fingers and rested his head on them. He gazed at the ceiling thoughtfully. Now that Kise had brought up the topic, his mind was on a roll now as well.

Why do fangirls like destroying them so much?

Like, goddamn, last time he checked, they were not fucking Chris Brown and Rihanna.

"And it's so annoying how I always cry during sex! I mean, what the hell is up with that?!"

Aomine nodded and added, "Yeah and why am I always the sadist? I'm not that cruel, damn it!"

"Isn't it also irritating how you only realize your feelings for me just when I'm dying?"

"I know right? It's bullshit. I've always known I loved you!"

"Me too! And why do they always bring up Haizaki? It's not like we were fuck buddies back in middle school!"

"Yeah, only **I** can make you cry during sex!"

"It's also weird how Kuroko-chi is always in the equation too! Just to make it clear, Kuroko-chi is madly in love with Kagami-chi!"

"You're the only one for me, Kise."

"Yeah, thanks, you too. I also absolutely hate it when I have cancer and lose my hair and shit. I'm healthy!"

"So healthy we have rough, wild sex every night!"

"I know! Aren't you bothered by the fics where Haizaki is, like, my pimp daddy? That's so gross!"

"I totally agree, you're mine after all."

"And I ABSOLUTELY HATE IT when they make me look like a slut! I'm a model, not a prostitute!"

"You're only slutty when you're in bed with me!"

"We get each other so much, Aomine-chi!"

"Yeah. We're perfect for each other."

"I know right! Even our couple name sounds awesome! _Aokise._ See?"

"Genius."

"And -"

Aomine finally shut him up with a kiss.


	14. The Unlucky Boyfriend

**Lost at a Certain Angle**

_"Shin-chan!"_

"..."

"Hey, _Shin-chan!" _

"..."

_"Shiiin-chaaan-!" _

"_Shut up!"_

"Not until you let me copy your answers."

Midorima rolled his eyes at Takao and went back to answering his Math test. For the last ten minutes since the test had started, Takao did nothing but bug him. It irritated him and he would have loved to shout at or punch him, but unfortunately, the teacher was in front, watching over all of them like an eagle.

Which is also why Midorima didn't have the guts to let Takao even take a peek.

_How can Takao not understand?, _Midorima thought in exasperation.

"C'mon, Shin-chan! Just one problem! Look, he's looking at the other side! Let me copy! Quick!"

"Takao, answer it on your own!"

Midorima turned away from Takao and focused once more on the paper on his desk. For a few minutes or so, it was quiet until a tapping sound started.

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Taptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptapt ap- _

"GOD! Takao, _stop that!_" Midorima hissed.

Takao smirked and idly spun the pencil with his fingers. He said, "Your answers?"

Midorima scowled and he narrowed his eyes at the Hawk-eyed boy behind him. "No."

Takao groaned and rolled his eyes heavenward. He leaned towards Midorima and suggested, "How 'bout your lucky pencil, then?"

Midorima kept his eyes trained on the paper and simply said, "I didn't bring it, okay? That Bakagami borrowed it."

"My lucky item?"

"I'm not your personal luck caretaker."

" 'Luck caretaker'? _Seriously?_"

"Instead of mocking me, you imbecile, why don't you try to answer these questions on your own?"

"If I knew how, I wouldn't be asking you, you know."

"Then you have to take responsibility for not studying and just fail."

"_Shiiin-chaan~!" _

"Shut up. Leave me alone."

.

.

.

.

.

"Please?"

"No."

"How about the club? Aren't you worried?"

"A few weeks of suspension from basketball practice won't hurt you. Studies are important, after all."

"You're just saying that 'cause you're good at it!"

Midorima sighed and decided to ignore the persistent boy.

"Shin-"

"Shut up."

.

.

.

.

"I thought we were friends!"

Midorima stood up abruptly and yelled, "OH SO WE'RE JUST FRIENDS NOW?! ANSWER YOUR GODDAMNED EXAM, IDIOT!"

Takao stared at Midorima with a dumb look on his face. "Shin-chan...?"

"TAKAO, MIDORIMA, OFFICE, _NOW._"

Midorima turned his gaze to the indignant teacher standing beside him. He blubbered and tried to reason with him. "B-but! I-"

The teacher pointed towards the door and said, "File an offense against yourselves. _Cheating during exams._"

"I NEVER-"

"Do you want an automatic zero instead?"

Midorima looked at the ground and muttered dejectedly, "No..."

"Then go! Tch, kids these days... They don't let go of their lovers' quarrels even during exams!"

The entire class laughed.

* * *

"Shin-chan."

"..."

"Shin-chan."

"..."

"Come on! Shin-chan!"

"...Don't talk to me. I hate you."

"Is it because I said we were just friends?"

Midorima blushed and spat out, "NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! Where did you get that idea?! I-I-!"

"Oh, it's alright, Shin-chan! It was my bad! Next time, I'll make sure to say, _'Boyfriend'_."

"It's not like I-I was pissed off at that or anything! I'm mad because of the test, okay?!"

"Aww, look at you! You cute, little thing; you're blushing!"

Takao laughed and pointed at Midorima's clearly flushed face.

"Takao! I'll-!"

"YOU TWO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THIS IS AN OFFICE, NOT A BEDROOM! Get an Offense Slip for Public Display of Affection!"

Midorima's mouth dropped open and he exclaimed, "What are you talking about- I mean - Sir, what?!"

"PDA, son. It's so obvious. Don't worry, I'm against gender discrimination."

Midorima buried his face in his hands while Takao laughed out loud in the background.

_This day couldn't get any more unfortunate._

* * *

Wrong.

"...So, we would like to congratulate you two for finally going steady. Anybody who agrees with me, say, 'Aye.' "

"Aye."

"Okay, Midorima Shintarou, Takao Kazunari; you two now have the blessing of the Shuutoku High Basketball Club."

"Shut the fuck up, Ootsubo; you're just happy you won a shitload of money from the bet."

"Shut your trap, Miyaji. Unless you want to sit out for two games?"

Miyaji sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

Takao smiled and held Midorima's hand. "Aren't our senpais so thoughtful, Shin-chan?"

Midorima face palmed.


	15. The Friendzone Paradox

**Lost at a Certain Angle **

I love him.

I love him even if he breaks my heart everyday.

I love him even though he takes advantage of my kindness every single time.

I love him even if I hear him doing _things_ with other girls in his home, and on some occasions, in my own.

I'm just an idiot, really.

An idiotic best friend.

I'll say yes even if I know I'll get hurt.

_"I have this new girl," _he'll say.

And I'll smile and ask, _"Who's she?" _

He'll describe her. Her assets, her personality.

But mostly, he'll describe her _skills._

In bed.

I'll have to laugh then; I'll have to act interested like any other boy would.

_But he doesn't know. _

He doesn't know that I hate all the girls he has sex with. Never mind the fact that he's not serious with any of them; I'm just jealous, really.

_"Atsushi, how long will you last like this?" _I'll ask.

_"I don't know." _He'll reply.

And I'll smile.

And I'll tease him.

_"Settle down with a steady girlfriend already!" _Or maybe with me.

_"Hm. Not interested." _He'll say nonchalantly.

Then my heart will swell within me, and I'll chuckle.

_It hurts so fucking bad. _

And the funny part is: _I still love this asshole. _

Even if he shows off a new girl everyday; I'll love him.

Even if he treats my apartment sometimes like a fucking love hotel; I'll love him.

_"How about you, Muro-chin? You seem like the type to be a devoted boyfriend."_

_"I'm in love with someone, Atsushi. The problem is, the person doesn't know."_

_"Ehh, what an idiot. I'd go for you." _

With those kinds of comments, he makes my hopes go up.

...Only to plummet down again at the mention of some new girl's name.

Another conquest.

Another piece of my heart shattered.

_"You're such a kind friend, Muro-chin. I feel happy to have you."_

_"Me too, Atsushi." _More than you'll ever know.

Funny how he's my sunshine and the rain on my parade at the same time.

He makes my heart beat; then he squeezes it.

He makes me smile; then he turns it into a frown.

He makes me go crazy; then he slams me back to reality.

Fuck him. Just... _fuck him._

But still...

_...I love him anyway. _


	16. Hottest Songfic Ever

**Lost at a Certain Angle **

Kise was in the kitchen, preparing dinner. Any minute now, Aomine would be coming home from work, and he wanted to make something delicious for him. Since he was feeling a bit drowsy from his nap, he decided to listen to some music to make him energetic. He plugged his earphones in, and he turned on his iPod.

He randomly turned the wheel around and hit the 'Play' button mindlessly.

A low, bass-like beat pounded out from his earphones and Kise smiled at his luck. This was one of his favorite songs.

_"You know what_

_I like the playettes_

_No diggity, no doubt_

_Play on playette_

_Play on playette_

_Yo Dre, drop the verse" _

Kise's head bobbed to the beat and his hips swung to the music. He had memorized this song by heart, and he rapped along with the song. _"Shorty, get down, good lord~!" _

He bounced around the kitchen, singing that song all the while without knowing that a certain tanned man was watching him, amused and turned on at the same time.

By the time the chorus came on, Kise was in full-blown _High School Musical_ mode now. He continued singing the slightly provocative lyrics of the song, unaware of _someone's_ hungry eyes on him.

_"I like the way you work it, no diggity! I got to bag it up-"_

Kise started to move his body a bit seductively. (Or at least to a particular person, it seemed seductive.)

The man who was standing in the doorway crossed his arms and continued to watch the blonde with interest and lust in his eyes. He couldn't take his eyes off him, especially the way his body moved. Granted, Kise wasn't one to have a good sense of rhythm, but his body's way of moving more than made up for it.

_"I like the way you work it,_ _**Aomine~! **I got to bag it up~!" _

"You like the way I work it, huh?"

Kise jumped in surprise at the sound of the husky voice beside his ear. Kise turned his head only to see Aomine smirking, and looking down at him with a predatory glint in his eyes.

Kise's face flustered a little in embarrassment. "S-since when were you there, Aomine-chi?"

"Since you started rapping."

Kise closed his eyes and hid his face in his hands. _It's so embarrassing for me to be seen like that!_ He thought.

Aomine laughed a little and he pulled the blonde towards him. He positioned his mouth right beside Kise's ear.

_"Tell me who can stop when I'm making moves_

_Attracting Kise like a magnet_

_Giving him eargasms with my mellow accent," _

Aomine's breathy voice turned Kise on.

_So bad. _

Aomine knew this, apparently, seeing as how he was smirking gleefully at the sight of Kise's bright, red ears. He slowly grabbed Kise's hands away from his face as he continued to sing.

_"I like the way you work it_

_No diggity_

_**I want Kise now.**" _

Kise's face was as red as a tomato now, and his eyes were glazed over with lust. Aomine growled upon seeing how delicious Kise looked.

"Bed, now."

Kise nodded eagerly and abruptly turned off the stove, then he carelessly threw his iPod to the counter.

* * *

_I'm sorry if it's kind of short. Anyway, the song is **No Diggity by Blackstreet ft. Dr. Dre and Queen Pen. **I suggest you listen to it. It's hot if you imagine Aomine singing this song. I swear._


	17. Psychotic Romance

**Lost at a Certain Angle **

"What are you doing in front of my locker?"

Hands frantically fumbled with a white letter before it hastily crammed said letter into pocket. The owner of the hands gulped nervously and hoped that _he_ didn't see.

Oh, what the hell; who are we kidding here? Akashi Seijuurou sees everything.

Even if it's nervous, lovesick young men with love letters.

Even if it's _brown haired_ young men with love letters.

Even if it's a _Furihata Kouki_ with a love letter.

"H-hello, Akashi-san."

Akashi raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly at his locker, then at Furihata. He crossed his arms and said simply, "Explain."

At that word, Furihata's eyes widened and he felt himself breaking out in cold sweat. His eyes moved from side to side, trying to find an angle of escape; both figuratively and literally. He saw the exit just a few feet away from him, and he was about to break out into a run; however-

_Slam! _

Furihata winced at the impact on his back. He rubbed his lower back and tentatively met the intimidating gaze of a pair of mismatched eyes. To his horror and humiliation; despite feeling scared of the boy before him, Furihata's heart beat sped up and his cheeks felt hot.

_Damn me for having it bad for this psycho! _

"Well, will you speak up now? Or do we have to do this the hard way?"

The moment Akashi smiled, Furihata's legs almost gave out for two reasons: 1) Akashi was hot as hell even though he was positively psycho; 2) Furihata was terrified.

Furihata kept his eyes focused on the ground as he tried to find words to cover up what he was really doing. He fidgeted with his hands anxiously. A stroke of genius came to him, and he began, "OH! I mean- this teacher, he wanted to- "

"Who?"

"I-I'm sorry?"

"Who's the teacher?"

_Think fast, Kouki! _

"It's um- ah- Kaede-sensei! Kaede-sensei wanted you to have some kind of letter, and he told me to just slip it in your locker."

Silence permeated the air for a while. Akashi's face seemed satisfied with his answer until -

"Nice try. I was just talking with Kaede-sensei a while ago."

Bullets of sweat raced each other down on Furihata's face. He felt a sense of impending doom and foreboding humiliation. Maybe Akashi was going to humiliate him before finishing his existence? Maybe.

Akashi flashed a small, innocent smile. He reached out his hand and said (or commanded), "Give the letter to me."

"No."

Akashi raised an eyebrow in surprise, and his smile faded. Furihata stared back at him with defiance.

"Excuse me?"

"I said no."

"Too bad."

Before Furihata could even understand what Akashi said; his bottom was already on the floor, and the letter was not in his grasp anymore. When he heard the sound of an envelope being ripped open; he quickly stood up and tried to take it away from Akashi. Akashi merely made him fall down again.

To Furihata's horror, Akashi started to read the letter out loud.

_"Dear Akashi-san,_

_I will go straight to the point: I think you are the most handsome guy I've ever seen and you are the most fascinating person in the world. Many people are afraid of you, including myself, but I can honestly say that I am..." _

Akashi's eyebrows shot up and a small smirk played on his lips. He continued to read the rest of the letter while Furihata stayed petrified on the ground; too embarrassed to stand up. By the time Akashi had finished reading the letter, Furihata was just about ready to stick his head into the ground like a retarded ostrich. _God, why couldn't I have been born an ostrich? _he thought.

Akashi neatly folded the letter, and he carefully put it in his pocket. The smirk was still visible on his face, and Furihata had a hard time reading his expression. Was he going to blackmail him? Was he going to beat him up?

_By God, will he stab me with his scissors?! _

Out of fear for that previous scenario; Furihata backed up, and his back met the cool surface of the lockers. Akashi chuckled at Furihata's actions, and he stooped down to look Furihata in the eye. Furihata shied away from him, and Akashi couldn't help grinning.

_He's the right one! _

"What is your name, peasant?"

_Peasant?!_ Furihata shouted in his mind. On the outside, he replied, "My name's Furihata Kouki... Akashi-san."

Furihata added Akashi's name at the end of his sentence with hesitance, and for a moment; he was scared that Akashi might kill him for daring to say his last name. So, it was not a surprise that Furihata was surprised when he heard the redhead in front of him chuckle.

Furihata looked at Akashi weirdly, and he asked, "Are you okay...?"

"I am fine, thank you."

An awkward silence followed, and when Furihata couldn't take it anymore, he said, "I'll- I'll just go now..."

An arm shot out and positioned itself right beside Furihata's head. Furihata gulped and looked at the arm, then at its owner.

Akashi leaned into Furihata and said, "You're the kind of servant that I need. Therefore, I accept your feelings."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"W-W-W-WHAT?!" **

Akashi smiled and answered, "You heard me."

"Y-you can't just say yes just because you want me to be your servant or something!"

"Oh, silly Kouki; as reward for your loyalty, undying love, and worship for me; I will reciprocate your love. You're just the kind of partner that I need: a little, cute puppy."

_First name basis already?! _Furihata thought; bewildered. _No, wait! Why is he comparing me to a puppy?! _"If you're just 'loving' me for the sake of repaying me, then that isn't love at all!"

"..."

_Yes! Maybe he understands now- _

_"When I say that I love you,"_ Akashi whispered threateningly, _"- you have no right to question me or my motives. Do you understand?"_

Cue the charming, evil smile.

"Y-yes. Of course."

"Good. You're mine now."

* * *

Furihata trailed after Akashi just like a puppy, as Akashi said so. Furihata was carrying Akashi's bag and his own, as well as his books. As the two of them walked down the hallway together, the students huddled in groups and stared at them with obvious shock.

Furihata kept his head down and thought, _Who wouldn't be shocked? The school's biggest dork is hanging out with the hot psycho emperor._

"Kouki."

Akashi abruptly stopped, and as a result, Furihata bumped into his back. Akashi pulled Furihata closer to him, then he faced the people in the hallway. Akashi's voice thundered through the chatter. **"SILENCE." **

"..."

"..."

"...What's going on...?"

Akashi nodded his head in satisfaction at the silence. He said, "From this day onwards, nobody; absolutely _nobody_, is allowed to touch Furihata Kouki of class 1-A. Anyone who dares to disobey my simple rule will answer to me. Understood?"

_"Yes, Akashi-sama." _

Akashi smiled and waved them off, saying, "All's well, then. Go on with your little lives, peasants."

The chatter came back; only this time, gossip and theories were made and speculated, and judgemental eyes bore holes at the back of Furihata's head. Furihata felt more uneasy now, and Akashi noticed this.

Akashi flicked Furihata's forehead.

"Ow! W-Why did you do that?"

"You were doubting yourself. I cannot allow that."

Furihata's cheeks reddened slightly. He felt weirdly flattered by Akashi's commanding but encouraging statement. He was just about to ask why Akashi thought he was doubtful; however, the redhead spoke up again. "I always win; therefore, I am always right. I have never made a single mistake in my decisions and predictions. Have more confidence in yourself, for **I** am the one who chose you, after all."

_BADUMP BADUMP BADUMP BADUMP BADUMP BADUMP BADUMP _

Furihata carried the books up to his face in order to hide the embarrassing condition his face was in. "Ah, is that so?"

"Hiding your face is pointless, Kouki. I already saw your blush a few moments before."

"You don't have to point it out!"

* * *

Their "relationship" was more normal than Furihata expected; except the fact that Akashi was extremely possessive and creepy. Like this one time; Furihata's classmate was giving him a handout, and their fingers grazed each other a bit.

A pair of red scissors flew past said classmate's head.

Ever since then, nobody has had the courage to even speak to Furihata.

Furihata was quite bothered by this, for he felt like a pariah. One afternoon; while they were lounging in Akashi's personal 'study room'; he brought up the topic with Akashi.

"Hey, Akashi-kun."

"What is it, Kouki?"

"Um... Would you do me a favor?"

Akashi's eyes narrowed, and he put down the book he was reading. He clasped his hands together and said, "How rare of you to ask me for a favor. Don't be shy; I'll do anything you ask of me."

Furihata's palms were sweaty, and his stomach was hurting. These were signs of his anxiety, and Furihata almost backed out on what he was supposed to say. He clenched his fists, then he blurted out, "Would it be alright if you would- !"

"Hm? Speak up, Kouki."

_"Would it be alright if you would stop being so possessive?" _

An eerie silence followed. Furihata kept his eyes shut in anticipation of Akashi's answer. Minutes passed by, yet nothing happened. All was still.

Slowly, Furihata opened his eyes.

Then he wished he hadn't.

The sight that greeted him was the devil reincarnated; only this devil was smiling angelically, and its eyes were sharp and ice cold.

A chill traveled down Furihata's spine.

Akashi stood up from his regal-looking chair, and he seated himself beside Furihata on the couch. To Furihata's dismay, he was sitting on the far end of the couch; therefore, Akashi was able to sandwich him between the armrest and himself (Akashi).

Furihata stared at the floor, and he positioned his hands on his lap. He felt pressure on his shoulder, and he was astonished to see that Akashi was leaning on him. He touched Akashi's head nervously as he stammered, "A-Akashi-kun?"

"Do you remember the day I accepted your confession?"

Furihata nodded and replied, "Yes...?"

"I told you I would love you, and I meant it. What is mine is mine, and what is yours is mine as well. I'm selfish."

All of a sudden, Furihata found himself laying on his back on the couch, while Akashi hovered over him. Akashi leaned down, and he bit Furihata's bottom lip softly. His eyes held Furihata's gaze.

Furihata almost fainted right then and there.

Akashi broke eye contact by kissing Furihata on the cheek. He tapped Furihata's nose with a finger and he stated, "I'm selfish, Kouki, but I'm at my greediest when it comes to you. Forgive me, for I cannot stop being possessive of you."

Furihata nodded shakily, and he said, "O-Of course. It was silly of me. So... C-could you... get off of me now?"

"You look so cute, Kouki. I feel like kissing you until you run out of breath, and your lips become bruised."

_"Huh- ! "_

If I were to describe what happened afterwards; this fanfic would become Rated M, and Akashi would skin me alive using his scissors. I leave the rest to your imagination.


	18. Chasing Dreams

**Lost at a Certain Angle **

"...What the hell are you reading?"

Hyuuga glared at Kiyoshi, and Kiyoshi scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Ah, Hyuuga! I'm on Tumblr, see?"

"I can see that, dumbass. Do you wanna die?!"

Killing intent oozed out from Hyuuga's aura, and his eyes had a menacing glint. A vein was clearly visible on his forehead, and Kiyoshi laughed nervously when he saw it. He stood up from his chair, and he grabbed ahold of Hyuuga's hands. "Now, now; don't get so angry."

Hyuuga sputtered and he gritted out, "Let go of my hands, asshole! I bet you were just jacking off to that... that... _thing!_"

The _thing_, as Hyuuga called it, was an R-18 KiyoHyuu doujinshi. A _really_ hardcore one.

(He was crying, and for the love of god; _blushing and drooling_ as the goddamned idiot Iron Heart pounded his fucking ass in the doujinshi. Hyuuga had never felt so indignant. Not even during that time where his stupid _kouhai_ accused him of having a relationship with the coach.*****)

Kiyoshi laughed nonchalantly, and his grin was so wide; his eyes were in slits. "Haha, don't be like that, Hyuuga! I would never jerk off to a virtual picture of you!"

"You better be- "

"Why would I; when I know I can do you in real life?"

"_What?_"

Kiyoshi smiled, and Hyuuga swore he could see fucking sparkles and bubbles surrounding the guy. He bunched up his eyebrows and said, "What the hell are you saying...?"

"It means I want you, Hyuuga! I want to kiss you, and hug you, and go on dates with you, and when you're ready, I want to have se- "

"YOU FUCKER!"

Hyuuga slapped Kiyoshi's hands away, then he punched him in the gut. "DON'T YOU DARE SHOW ME YOUR FACE, STUPID!"

Kiyoshi hunched over in pain.

Hyuuga ran.

"Hyuuga~! Wait for me~!"

"DON'T FOLLOW ME!"

* * *

"Was that... Hyuuga?"

_Whoosh! _

"...And Kiyoshi...?"

Izuki scratched his head in confusion. He looked after the direction in which the two had gone, and he muttered, "I wonder why they're chasing each other... Ah! Chase a flying chaise..."

* * *

Hyuuga panted as he leaned his arm on a tree. He took his glasses off to wipe the sweat off his forehead. He put his glasses back on and said, "What the hell did that idiot eat?"

"Nothing, but I want to eat you; Hyuuga!"

_"AHHHHHHHH!" _

Hyuuga released a girly shriek, and he jumped away from the voice behind him. His pupils bulged in surprise and irritation at the sight of the goofy, tall center. He lifted a finger to point at him. "You! Why the hell are you chasing me anyway? You're using up my precious stamina!"

"...We _could_ use that stamina for something else; you know..."

"..."

Smile. Smile. Smile.

Hyuuga's eyebrows twitched in repressed anger. His cheeks had a reddish tint, and he ground his teeth in indignance. "Why the hell are you acting like this?!"

"Like what, Hyuuga?"

"Like... Like... _Like a pervert!_ That's what you're acting like!"

"I'm _your _pervert!"

"SHIT!"

Hyuuga swung his arm, and he landed one solid punch on Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi stumbled a bit, and Hyuuga dashed off like a madman.

"Ah~! Hyuuga~! Wait for me~!"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! YOU'RE NOT KIYOSHI! _YOU'RE NOT KIYOSHI!_"

* * *

"Oh! Hey, Hyuu- "

_Dash! _

"-ga... Hey, Mitobe; why do you think he's running?"

"..."

"That can't be possible- "

_"Hyuuuuuuuugaaaaaaaaaaa~! Come on; let me love you already!" _

"..."

"..."

"Mitobe! We can't lose! Let's go have a lovey-dovey lunch date now!"

Mitobe sighed, but he smiled in compliance with Koganei.

* * *

"He definitely won't find me here..."

Hyuuga was currently sitting inside the cramped storage room of the school's gym. His knees were brought up to his chest, and his arms were wrapped around his legs. It was a bit humid, and he felt uncomfortable in his position. _Well, it's better than being raped by that perverted scumbag. _

"Ah, Hyuuga; you're so suggestive! Hiding in a place like this!"

Hyuuga flinched, and he slowly raised his eyes; only to meet the (TAUNTING) playful gaze of a certain disgusting douchebag. Hyuuga stood up quickly, and he made a move to start running. Before he could move, though; a hand grabbed his arm.

The vein in Hyuuga's forehead pulsed dangerously, and he hissed, _"Let go of my arm." _

Kiyoshi grinned and replied, "Nope~!"

"I swear on the grave of my senile grandmother; if you do not release me; I will fucking castrate you."

"Did you know, Hyuuga; seeing you in clutch mode always turns me on!"

_"HOW ABOUT I RIP OFF YOUR BALLS AND *TOOT* I'M GONNA *TOOT* BLOOD *TOOT* TORTURE YOUR *TOOT* I'LL WATCH YOU DIE YOU *TOOT*" _

Hyuuga's breathing was harsh, and his chest was heaving. For a few moments; the only sound that filled up the room were their puffs of air.

Then Kiyoshi broke the silence.

"You're so kinky, Hyuuga."

.

.

.

Hyuuga caught Kiyoshi off-guard, and he took the opportunity to break free.

**"OH MY FUCKING HELL YOU'RE CRAZY! YOU'RE NOT KIYOSHI! HOLY SHIT! GET AWAY FROM ME!" **

"Ah, don't run! Hyuuga~!"

* * *

"There's nowhere to run to anymore, Hyuuga."

Grin. Smile. Sparkle.

Hyuuga glared at Kiyoshi fiercely. He couldn't deny his words, for he was already cornered into a wall. Kiyoshi, on the other hand; was emitting bubbles and beams like a unicorn. In other words; he was gay.

(No offense intended.)

_"Lalala, Hyuuga is mine~!" _

"Shut up..."

_"Gonna have him now~!" _

"DUDE, YOU'RE CREEPING ME OUT."

_"I love Hyuuga the most~!" _

"LOOK; IF THIS IS PAYBACK FOR ALL THE TIMES I TRIED TO PISS YOU OFF THEN- "

_"We'll always be together~!" _

"OH GOD."

Kiyoshi slowly closed in on Hyuuga, and Hyuuga tried in vain to distance himself by leaning back. However, he forgot that there was a wall behind him, so his back merely bumped into concrete. He also attempted to dash off to the side, but Kiyoshi caged him in with his arms.

"I'm going to kiss you, Hyuuga..."

_"NO. NO. NONONONONONONONONONONONONOPL EASENO!" _

Kiyoshi's lips gradually came closer, and Hyuuga screamed; only to-

* * *

"Hey! Hyuuga! Get ahold of yourself!"

Hyuuga's eyes blinked a few times, then when he realized what was happening; he opened his eyes wide, and sat up from the floor where he was laying on. He fixed his glasses, and he surveyed his surroundings. He saw that he was in the gym, and his team mates were staring at him worriedly.

He turned his head, and he saw his beloved coach, who was currently gazing at him weirdly. Hyuuga awkwardly cleared his throat, and he stood up. He faced Riko and asked, "What happened to me...?"

"Uh, you got hit by a ball, and you collapsed. We let you sleep for a while..."

"Oh..."

"...Then you started... _talking._"

Hyuuga raised his eyebrows and said, "What?"

"Hear for yourself."

Riko handed him her phone, and Hyuuga saw that there was a recording. He pressed a button to play it.

_"Kiyoshi... No... Don't... Where the hell are you touching, dumbass... Don't follow me... Don't... STOP KISSING ME!... AH! AH! STOP IT! Just what the hell do you think you're doing... AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _

Hyuuga's face blew up into a million shades of red, and he started to sputter incoherent sounds. Riko sighed, and she patted Hyuuga's arm sympathetically. "It's alright, Hyuuga. I always knew you had the hots for him."

"WHA- ! NO, I DO NOT!"

_"Ah, Hyuuga!" _

Hyuuga abruptly turned around, and he came face-to-face with the man in his dreams.

Just as in the dream; Kiyoshi was wearing a shit-eating grin.

"You dream about me, Hyuuga? That's so cute~!"

**"I'LL KILL YOU!" **

Hyuuga gave chase, and upon seeing his murderous expression; Kiyoshi gulped and ran away.

* * *

The freshmen curiously looked after their captain and senior. After a few minutes of silence, Fukuda spoke up. "I bet you my new pair of Chris Paul's that they'll have anger sex."

Kuroko: "Ah, please put down one vanilla shake for me, in favor of the anger sex."

Kawahara: "Hey, me too! I bet 750 yen!"

Kagami: "Hm... I might as well bet ten dollars..."

Furihata: "Kagami, we're in Japan!"

* * *

"_Hah... Hah... _I finally caught you, _you bastard._"

Hyuuga was pinning down Kiyoshi inside the deserted club room. The two boys were breathing hard, and they were sweaty as well.

Despite the lack of air; Kiyoshi was able to laugh. He wound his arms around Hyuuga, and he pulled him down.

"Hey! What are you- "

_"Seeing you like this is really turning me on, Hyuuga..." _

Hyuuga's blush came back with a vengeance, and he tried to jump away.

Judging by Kiyoshi's hold on him, though; it was too late.

And he was going to be sore.

* * *

**omake **

_"Kiyoshi... Hah... Hurry up, you idiot..."_

_"Hyuuga is too cute like this..." _

"...What are they doing...?"

The members of the Seirin High Basketball Club looked at the door to the club room with apprehension, and they turned to their coach for some kind of explanation.

Riko's face was a bit tinted. She groaned as she slapped her face with her palm. "Let's just... go home, okay?"

Kagami raised a hand and objected, saying, "Eh? But my bag is in there- "

"Kagami-kun is really dense."

"What? Why? Kuroko, you- "

Tsuchida smiled, and he laid a hand on Kagami's shoulder. "Kagami, you should listen to coach; unless you have a taste for gay porn, that is."

.

.

.

.

_"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" _

Kagami was positively embarrassed and flustered. His fellow club mates shook their heads at his apparent stupidity and innocence. _He really is Bakagami,_ they thought.

Kuroko pulled on his shirt, and Kagami looked down at him reluctantly."What is it, Kuroko?"

"Do not be embarrassed, Kagami-kun. We'll also get to that stage in our relationship someday."

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO SAY IT IN FRONT OF EVERYBODY!"

* * *

***Refer to chapter three.**


	19. This is a Mafia Love Story

_**Author's note**: As an apology for my prolonged absence; (OH GOSH I WON'T LIE I FELT LAZY, OKAY? I'M JUST HUMAN, DON'THURTMEPLEASEDON'THATEME) I present to you this extra long chapter. This may or may not be a side story to my other Mafia AU fic. I won't say its title so it won't be too obvious that I am trying to advertise my other story to you guys. Okay, I'll shut up now._

**WARNING: Yandere!Kuroko, KagaKuro feels, and slightly dark story.**

_**Also, please understand that I am not trying to romanticize the idea of having a mental illness, regardless of what kind. I suffer through the same condition, and trust me; it's not as cool as they make it out to be in the media.**  
_

* * *

**Lost at a Certain Angle **

* * *

**I. He met with his fated shadow,**

_**The true light.**_

As I narrate the following events that have happened to me; I want to make two things clear: 1) I did not sign up for any of this, and 2) I was just a normal teenage boy who couldn't be noticed by anybody aside from my parents.

I _was supposed_ to be a normal teenage boy who couldn't and _wouldn't_ be noticed, _ever._

But fate was at work on that day, and they were bored as hell; and they were just _dying_ for some entertainment.

Unfortunately, that's where I came in.

I repeat; as I narrate the following events that have happened to me; I reiterate the reminders at the beginning of this story: 1) I did not sign up for any of this, and 2) I was just your typically introverted teenage boy.

_I was supposed to be. _

So imagine my surprise when I found out that the book convention I was attending was NOT a book convention, and it was a whole other kind of convention. The really bad kind. Not 'bad' as in, 'The-books-are-awful-and-not-worth-a-dime' kind of bad; it was more like, 'WHY-THE-HELL-AM-I-IN-AN-UNDERGROUND-CLUB-AND-SEEI NG-A-NUDE-MAN-ON-STAGE-WITH-A-BUNCH-OF-SHADY-LOOKI NG-MEN-SHOUTING-OUT-PRICES' kind of bad.

(In that moment; I swore I would never trust the internet again. Wretched advertisements.)

Picture this: a poker-faced teenager breaking out in cold sweat, and feeling utterly, _utterly confused._ I was inching towards the exit by then, because clearly; _I was not supposed to be there._ I am against human trafficking, and I have morals, and thank you very much; I will and would _not_ partake in such a vile thing as a human auction. I was ready to turn around and get out through that fancy, carved, mahogany-made door. I would put this memory behind me, and I would go home and help my mother with the chores like the good son I was. Yes; _I will be normal, and I will live a normal life. _

Yeah, right. Normal. Hm, funny how the moment I thought those exact, same words; the thing that would change the whole course of my life happened. I would _never_ be normal from then on. I would never get into the university I dreamed of, I would never have a wife and a simple family; I would never be Kuroko-sensei, the daycare teacher adored by a bunch of cute, sweet kids.

At that moment, my fate was sealed.

In a few years; I would be one of Japan's most wanted fugitives, and I was to be the top hitman of an uprising Japanese-Italian mafia family.

But I didn't know any of that yet.

That's why when I bumped harshly into a particularly muscular figure; I all but muttered a half-hearted, 'Sorry', and I hastily distanced myself. The exit was just six steps away-

_"Hey. What's a brat like you doing here?"_

I gulped when I felt the iron grip he had on my shoulder. Without turning to face him, I said, "Excuse me, but I am in a bit of a hurry. I must leave- "

_"Face me when I'm talking to you, bitch!" _

He twisted me about roughly, and I winced when I felt his grip tighten dangerously. _That's gonna leave bruises,_ I thought. (And I was right. That did leave bruises.)

Out of fear for my own well-being; I reluctantly raised my head, and I met the most ferocious eyes that I would ever see.

Red. Fiery red. Dark red. Flaming red.

The man with the red eyes glowered at me, and I gulped again in fear when I saw that he was way bigger than me. I was petrified, and the only thing I was proud of then was the fact that my outer appearance was still composed.

Internally, though; _not so much._

The giant (yes, I actually called him that in my mind) kept his grip on me, and he growled lowly, "What's your name, kid?"

"I am Kuroko Tetsuya, Sir."

He smirked, and he raised one eyebrow in surprise and apparent amusement. "Well shit; you really are an innocent brat, huh! How the fuck did 'ya end up here?"

I relaxed when I saw him let his guard down, albeit just a little. I answered back politely, "The internet, Sir. I saw an online advertisement about a book convention, but I never knew it was just a cover-up for something like this, Sir."

He snorted, and he finally let go of my shoulder. He snickered for a few seconds, then he grinned mischievously at me. He exclaimed, "The fuck! Haha! You're interesting. I want to hear all about it. Let's eat, my treat."

My eyes widened, and I protested, "Eh? But I- "

"What? You're gonna pull the strangers card on me? I'm Kagami Taiga, and I'm getting you out of here, and I'll even be treating you to some free food, and you doubt me? Kid; you have issues."

All this time I had been on edge, and my sense of self-control flew out the window when I heard this stranger, who was attending an auction on _humans,_ for goodness' sake; accuse me of having 'issues'.

I snapped, "Issues?! People who auction off human beings, and those who partake in such things _have issues!_ **People like** **you!**"

Silence hung in the air, and I did not realize that I had spoken quite loudly until I felt the stares of the people in the room prickle at me.

I remember begging God to make someone, _anyone_; shoot me on the spot to save myself from the fear and the humiliation. Even the announcer on stage was quiet. _Oh God, why. __  
_

"Um..." I stammered. I bowed my head and shuffled my feet nervously.

I thought the silence would go on forever until a deep, gruff voice declared, "This brat is my _kouhai_, and he's still new on the job. I'll teach him a lesson, so please continue on."

The man, or rather, _Kagami-kun_, grabbed ahold of my arm, and he dragged me along in a show of anger. As we walked towards the exit; he passed by yet another giant, a bigger one with purple hair.

Weirdly enough, his hands were holding a huge plastic bag filled with an assortment of snacks, and he was currently chomping off a piece of _Maiubo._

As we passed by Giant no. 2, Kagami told him, "Do you mind taking care of this without me for a while, Murasakibara?"

'Murasakibara' nodded nonchalantly, and he assured, "It's alright, it's alright. The Boss just wanted us to watch, right? You go fuck him as long as you want, Kaga-chin."

To my astonishment, Kagami-kun's face flushed in embarrassment, and he retorted, "Shut up, Murasakibara!"

After that, we proceeded to the exit, and we took the stairs leading to the outside world. A sense of relief washed over me when I saw the clear, blue skies above head. I thought exultantly, _Thank God that ordeal's over! _

"Hey, get a move on! We're gonna eat at Maji Burger, you okay with that?"

...Or so I thought, but the ordeal wasn't over yet.

If I'm going to be involved in some sort of madness; I might as well let myself be treated to a free vanilla shake in the process.

* * *

"...And that's how I ended up in such a situation."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S STUPID! The internet... Hahahahahahaha!"

Kagami-kun had tears of mirth coming out of the corner of his eyes, and he was clutching his stomach from laughing too much. Though I felt quite annoyed at how funny he found my bad predicament; I could not help cracking a tiny smile of my own as I continued sipping my (free) vanilla shake.

"Hn, so you can actually smile, huh?"

I raised my eyebrows inquisitively, and I looked at him. Kagami-kun's elbows were leaning on the table, and he held a burger. He smiled slightly, and he took a wolfish bite before asking, "How old are you, kid?"

My forehead scrunched a bit at the word, 'kid'. "I am seventeen years old, and just so you know; I'm an incoming high school senior. I would appreciate it if you did not call me 'kid' all the time, Kagami-kun."

He snorted, and he taunted, "You're still just a kid, Kuroko. I'm already twenty-three years old, you know. A full-grown adult."

To make his point, he reached one hand over to ruffle my head excessively. I frowned, and I calmly slapped his hand away. "Calling yourself a 'full-grown adult' sounds like you're denying the fact that you're already an old man."

His large hand shot out and clutched my head again, only this time; he was grinding my head in. I winced and complained, "It hurts, Kagami-kun."

"Then maybe you'll think twice before calling me an old man next time."

"I did not say such a thing. I only said that you might be denying it- "

"That's the same as implying that I _am_ an old man! Bastard!"

"Ah, ow. Please let go; it really does hurt."

Kagami-kun clucked his tongue, and he grudgingly let go of my poor skull. He leaned back on his side of the booth, and he threw a burger at me. "Get that one. It's yours. You earned it."

I tilted my head and inquired, "I do not remember how I... 'earned' it, to quote you."

He clucked his tongue again, and he retorted, "Idiot! That's for being an interesting companion! You're one of the very few people that had the guts to treat me normally..."

I shook my head lightly, and I took a sip from my vanilla shake. "I'm afraid I do not understand very well, but I am grateful for your kindness. I shall take this burger gratefully."

Kagami-kun rolled his eyes, and he commented, "You're so fucking polite, you know that?"

"My parents taught me that I should always be polite to everybody."

"Even to dangerous men like me?"

I looked up from my drink, and I felt chilled when I saw the expression on Kagami-kun's face. He was smiling, but it was a cold smile; and his eyes were predatory and calculating. I clenched one of my hands under the table, and I replied, "Yes, even to dangerous old men like you."

His hand shot out again, and he repeated his earlier action of trying to crush my head. "Sarcastic smartass."

I was relieved that he returned to his 'normal' self, and I was thankful that he didn't notice the soft trembling of my body. "Kagami-kun is just in self-denial."

"Tch! I just might kill you, you know!"

I knew that he was joking, but I could not suppress the wave of fear that engulfed me. After all, I had the feeling that he _had_ killed before, and he could do it again if he wanted to.

I perfectly knew what he was. I just didn't want to think of it, and I did not want to see him in that light.

Later on, when we were about to go our separate ways; he ruffled my hair again, and he boyishly grinned at me.

Upon seeing his youthful smile, I felt my cheeks redden slightly. I slapped his hand away yet again, and I said, "I must get going then, Kagami-kun. Thank you for your generosity."

I bowed, and I stayed in that position until he spoke up. "Damn, you're the most polite motherfucker _ever._ Your name's Kuroko Tetsuya?"

I stood upright, and I nodded in affirmation. "Yes, that is my name."

He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his slacks, and he stated, "I won't be forgetting you any time soon."

I bowed my head slightly and replied, "I appreciate your efforts."

_But you will forget me. That's how it always is... _

As I watched that broad back walk away, I felt a sense of loneliness wrap around me. If it's because I had no more company, or I was just pretty sure Kagami-kun would soon erase my existence from his memory; I do not know.

What I do know, for sure, is that I had sorely underestimated myself.

Kagami-kun _did not_ forget about me.

I had that terrifying realization when a black Ferrari pulled up in front of my house the next Monday, ready to drive me to my school. I can still vividly remember that day: my parents' puzzled yet flattered expressions, my neighbors' questioning stares; the slick, expensive Ferrari parked in front of my house with Kagami-kun leaning against its hood.

_Kagami-kun leaning against its hood. _

I was standing just outside the gate of my home, and I unceremoniously dropped the book that I was planning to read in bewilderment. "What are you doing here, Kagami-kun?"

He seemed genuinely confused by my question. He cocked his head and he said, "What kind of bullshit are you spouting? Didn't I say I wouldn't forget you?"

"But my address... How did you...?"

"Don't bother asking how."

"Wha... What?"

He rolled his eyes, and he walked away from the car to go over to me. "I don't think you understood me back then," he said. "I meant that you'd become my friend! You're my first normal friend, you know."

He was embarrassed, that much I could tell. His cheeks had a reddish tint to them, and I couldn't help thinking that he was...

_Cute. _

I cleared my throat, and I scolded him lightly, saying, "Kagami-kun, friends do not pick up each other in imported, fancy cars that every carnapper dreams of hot wiring."

"This is my only car! And this baby is precious to me, you know! It was my Boss' gift to me when I- "

He cut himself off for a moment, and he looked almost guilty, like he was just one step away from revealing a sacred secret. I understood it then. His 'Boss' was probably his... you know. The car was, no doubt, a reward for doing an unspeakable deed that I, a mere civilian, had no business to know about.

A sort of tension had settled between us, and I decided to break it. I walked over to the car, and I called out to him. "Will you drive me to school or not, Kagami-kun?"

He smirked, and he twirled the keys around his fingers as he made his way to the driver's seat. "When it comes down to it; you're actually a demanding little brat, aren't you?"

"I merely make the best of what I have. I am a resourceful person, and I'm proud of it."

"Boss Akashi would probably recruit you in a heartbeat if he heard you say that just now..."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

The gears of fate were turning, and it was too late to stop. Unknowingly, I had penetrated the first layer of the dark world that I was to be a part of. I was now friends with Kagami Taiga, one of the Teiko Family's most valuable and violent members.

But like everything else back then; I was blissfully ignorant of such details.

At that time, I saw no problem with being friends with Kagami-kun. _So maybe he's not your average Japanese salary man,_ I thought. _But he poses no threat, and he is a sincere and surprisingly gentle person. _

...I almost feel like laughing out loud when I recall my dumb naivety from those years.

It was a far, far cry from who I would be, and _what_ I would be.

* * *

**II. I'm a shadow, **

_**But the stronger the light; the darker the shadow. **_

My so-called 'friendship' with Kagami-kun was not all that bad. For starters, I got a free vanilla shake at least three times a week, and he would hang out with me if I asked him to, or if he just felt like it. Besides; he was the very first person to see me clearly, and he was my first real friend; just like how I was his first 'normal' friend.

...I suspect that by 'normal', he means someone who hasn't killed before.

(I never knew how right I was.)

However, I could not squash the fear and worry that welled up inside me every time he would be gone for a long period of time. The shortest he's ever been MIA was one week, and the longest was two months. I have to admit, during those two months; I thought a bullet had already been shot through his head. Funny how my heart seemed to ache at the thought of his death.

That's why when he came knocking on my door after those two, long months; I gave him a good, solid punch to the face. It escalated into a mini-brawl, but luckily, my parents came home and prevented an all-out fight.

We instantly made up when he gave me a coupon worth two months of free vanilla shakes while we were patching each other up after our short fight.

"It's two months' worth," he reasoned, "-because I disappeared on you for two months. I'm sorry."

As a sign of our reconciliation; we fist-bumped, and I can't deny the fact that my fist was shaking like crazy. Kagami-kun clearly noticed, and he grasped my knuckle. He softly punched himself by holding my fist to the cheek I hit. He looked at me, and he murmured, "If you want to punch me again, I'll let you. It's the least I can do, because I can't give you details."

I determinedly swallowed the small lump in my throat, and I knocked him on the head with the fist he was holding. "Bakagami. If I sock you again; you might get your jaw broken. You'll starve to death, then; because you won't be able to eat your usual portion. Old men need their energy, do they not?"

He grinned. "Tch! I take back what I said about you being polite! You're just another deceptive son of a bitch!"

I smiled a little, and I poured a generous amount of alcohol on one of Kagami-kun's wounds. He hissed in pain, but he dared not cry out loud. I patted the wound with a cotton ball. "Maybe I am more deceptive than I look."

"I fuckin' hope not. You could be the best goddamned hitman if you really are like that. I don't need any more competition."

"Ah, there it is: Kagami-kun finally admits his true profession."

He raised an eyebrow. "Don't act dumb. Considering the place where we first met; I know you already knew way back then."

I chuckled lowly, and I continued cleaning his wound. "It is as Kagami-kun said; I am quite adept at acting."

"I just hope you don't use that skill for anything shady though..."

I stopped my actions, and I met his serious eyes with the same level of graveness. "I plan on being a daycare teacher, Kagami-kun. I'm even having an entrance exam to a university next weekend. You know that very well."

He shrugged, and he put his cheek on his palm. "Shit happens. You think you've got it all planned out, then _bam_! Everything suddenly fucking changes."

"Do you speak from personal experience, Kagami-kun?"

"Let's just say I wanted to be a fireman, but yeah; like I said: shit happens all the fucking time. Now, instead of saving lives; I'm taking them."

"And yet another confession. Did you drink on your way here, Kagami-kun?"

"Shut the fuck up. Maybe you don't think so, but to me, we're like best bros and shit. I don't think you'd have the guts to spill the secrets that I'm telling you anyway."

I sighed out of weariness and (dare I say it?) _happiness. _After finishing the cleaning, I held my fist up for another fist bump. "I guess we're officially 'best bros' now."

"God, don't make it sound like we're some shit-ass couple!"

"Ah, Kagami-kun; you think of me in that way? I feel flattered."

"Shut up and bump fists with me, you dick."

* * *

_Five months to graduation. __  
_

"We're concerned about you, Kuroko-kun."

I was sitting in a stuffy, stiff chair in front of a dark, oak desk. The principal, a stern man in his fifties, was sitting opposite to me, and his hands were clasped and his expression grim. He was all business; his body language said it all.

"Sir, I'm afraid I do not understand very well..."

The elder man exhaled, and he leaned back on his chair. He kept his eyes locked to mine, then he flickered his eyes over to the window at his right.

The sun was just about to set, and its warm haze of colors filtered through the room. It was somewhat calming. The principal appeared to think so too, for his aura visibly softened. He made eye contact with me again. "Kuroko-kun, about that man you seem to always go home with..."

I felt my throat tighten, and my heart beat accelerated in apprehension. "What about him, Sir?"

"I'll be honest with you: he's bad news. Stay away from him."

I perked up at his words, and I straightened my posture. I held my head high, and I defiantly declared, "I don't see why I should do such a thing, Sir. He's my friend. My only friend, perhaps."

The principal shook his head, and he chuckled softly. "How long have you known him?"

"About a year and a half, Sir."

"And you think that's enough time to assume that you know that man very well?"

I seethed inwardly at the way he spat out the words, _'that man'_. For the first time in my life; I felt blood pounding stormily through my veins, and a little voice wanted me to reach across the table and strangle the old man to death. My impeccable composure was what prevented me from committing such acts. I replied to his earlier inquiry with a touch of vehemence. "_Sir,_ I am not a foolish three-year old. I've done my research."

"So you mean to tell me that _you knew_, but you chose to keep his 'friendship'?"

His sarcasm was so evident, I could practically taste it with my ears. The sound of the pounding blood in my ears got louder. I gritted out an affirmative, "Precisely."

"Argh, kids these days... Always looking for trouble... "

"I am not looking for trouble. All I want is a friend to confide in. I do not see the problem with that, Sir."

He laughed, and he shook his head again. He leaned forward with his arms on his desk, and he said, "Kuroko-kun, listen: _that man is a killer._ **He's the trash of society**, and- "

That did it.

I reached across the table, and I wrapped my fingers around his throat.

I will never admit this out loud, but the memory of feeling my principal's windpipe _gradually, gradually_ crushing under my touch is probably one of the most satisfying sensations I've ever felt in my entire life.

By the time I was smiling softly as he choked; an alarmed secretary frantically pulled me away.

.

.

.

.

.

**"YOU DISGRACEFUL SON!" **

"Darling; stop it...!"

The place where my father hit me hurt immensely, and it throbbed. I absentmindedly rubbed the spot where he landed his blow, and I peered up at him with a look of boredom. Somehow, my reaction aggravated him even more, and my mother could barely restrain him as he surged forward to try to punch me again.

I stood up shakily; all the while locking gazes with my father. I walked towards him, and he shook my mother off. His eyes were steely, and he breathed unevenly. Anger and shame, those were the two primary feelings etched on his face.

_What's so wrong about defending your friend? _

**_Absolutely nothing. _**

_Then why don't you go show him that...? _

When I was right in front of him, the whole living room went silent. My old man stared me down, glaring as hard as he could, and I met his glare with nothing. A deadpan face to counter a passionate one.

I reached out, and I grabbed my father's hands. He flinched a bit, but he made no move to stop me. His anger was now mixed with confusion. "What the hell are you trying to pull?!"

I lifted his hands, and I spread out his fingers, then I wrapped them around my neck. I stared at him blankly. "You are angry because I committed the act of strangulation on my school's principal. As a form of repentance, I willingly offer to suffer the same pain I inflicted on a man whom I should have respected."

It was so quiet; I swear I could hear my organs functioning. My mother stood off to the side, and she covered her eyes as she wept, and my father looked at me in astonishment and horror.

My father's hands slowly slipped away from my neck, and he rubbed his face hard with them. He flopped down on the couch nearby, and he whispered, _"What is happening to you, Tetsuya?" _

I smiled and replied, "I'm just trying to be a good friend, Father."

My mother sobbed out loud.

* * *

_"Your son is quite a unique patient, and we think he might have a mild case of..."_

_"I suggest you send him away before it's too late..."_

_"There's got to be a trigger for his condition now if you say he wasn't like this before..."_

_"I'll refer you to a good psychotherapist..." _

"That's bullshit! You're perfectly normal! Goddamn, you're so normal it's boring sometimes!"

Kagami-kun chomped loudly on a burger, then he reached out for his drink and slurped loudly. I wrinkled my nose slightly when he burped. Instead of lecturing him for the hundredth time on the importance of etiquette and hygiene; I opted to take a sip on my shake. In response to his earlier outburst, I said, "That's not what they say. Somehow, my school heard about my 'issue', and now; even the teachers won't talk to me."

Kagami-kun unwrapped another burger, and he squirted a mass amount of ketchup on it. "Psh! So you got pissed, and you pulled a little stunt. Big deal. High school boys pick fights all the time! When I was your age; I challenged all the badass douchebags in town! Even got a scar from a knife!"

He visibly swelled up in pride, and his smile looked very smug. I rolled my eyes and commented, "Kagami-kun sounds like a nostalgic grandpa."

"Tch! Shut up, kid! I'm tryin' to sympathize with you; you little shit."

I chuckled, and we let a few minutes pass by in silence. The chatter and the sounds of Kagami's loud chewing was what filled the air for a while, and all was peaceful.

.

.

.

.

"How about you, Kagami-kun? What do you think of me?"

He stopped chewing, and he looked at me weirdly. He gulped the last of his food in his mouth, and he asked me back, "The fuck do you mean by that?"

I avoided his eyes, and I directed my gaze down on my empty vanilla shake. "I'm asking you if you believe what those doctors are saying about me."

"..."

An awkward pause emerged, and I could feel my heart beating rapidly in anxiety. I was scared and nervous and-

"I told you; you're normal. You're not crazy; the people who say that you are are the ones who need to go to a mental facility."

I snapped my head up in shock and relief. Kagami-kun was bashful, and he awkwardly picked at his fries. A low bubble of laughter shot out from my lips, and this time; it was Kagami-kun who was surprised. "Holy- _holy shit._ Did you just laugh?!"

He excitedly leaned forward, and his eyes were as big as a curious child's. He asked again, "Did you?!"_  
_

"I can laugh if I want to, Kagami-kun."

"But you're a robot!"

"..."

"..."

"...What?"

He frowned, and he leaned back on his chair again. He scratched his head in disappointment, and he muttered, "Guess my theory was wrong..."

I raised an eyebrow in amusement and irritation. _He seriously concluded that I was a cyborg of some sorts? _"Kagami-kun is so cute that he's hopeless."

He recovered from his disappointment quickly, and he snapped at my statement. "HEY! Don't call someone like me, 'cute'! That's insulting!"

"What can I say? It's the truth."

"Like I said; don't- "

I leaned into him abruptly, and I cut him off with a kiss.

I cut him off with a kiss.

I cut him off with... a...

_...kiss. _

"Wha- wha- wha- wha- **WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" **

He shoved me away roughly, and my back slammed onto my chair. I was terrified and confused at my own actions, and I was just about to produce a convincing lie when Kagami-kun's expression made me do a double-take.

_He was blushing. _

Suddenly, the fear and anxiety within me disappeared in an instant, and I was confident. _Kagami-kun liked it. _

"Don't be such a drama queen, Kagami-kun. Is it so bad that I kissed you?"

His face bloomed into a darker shade of red, and I mentally did a happy dance. He retorted, "O-Of course it's bad! 'Cause we're- _we're- _"

"-Both guys? I thought you hated conservative people?"

"That's not my- "

"Then what? Because we're friends? That's just another good reason why I should kiss you."

"What- !"

"Kagami-kun; I'm in love with you."

"..."

"..."

His mouth went slack, and he openly gapedat me like a goldfish with a very large mouth. The burger he was holding fell to the floor, and he didn't even notice. I smirked, and I extended my arm to lightly trace his cheek with my finger. He cringed a little at my touch, but he made no move to stop me. Finally, I patted his cheek softly, and I stood up. "Why don't you go think about what I said, Kagami-kun? See you tomorrow."

I bowed, and I took my leave.

I vaguely heard him call out my name, but I ignored him. I quickened my footsteps, and just like that; the darkness of the night concealed me.

* * *

Days had passed since I declared my simple confession, but Kagami-kun was still undecided. The day after the incident; he acted normal around me, and he made no reference to the events of the day before. It was like he was acting as if he did not remember anything.

Surprisingly; this triggered my anger.

On the fifth day after my 'declaration of love', when he picked me up after school; the moment the car got into gear, and we were seated comfortably; I launched my confrontation plan. "Kagami-kun; do you like me or not?"

Kagami-kun suddenly hit the brakes, and the car surged forward. I bet if it weren't for the seat belt; my head would have probably smashed onto the dashboard. On the other hand, Kagami-kun's face was flustered and he sputtered, "Why are you bringing that up _now_?!"

I sighed wearily, and I glanced at Kagami-kun. "It has been five days, Kagami-kun. Five days of you disregarding my feelings and pointedly ignoring the effect that you have on me. I also feel hurt too; you know."

A brief flash of guilt showed on his face, and I internally grinned in glee. _It's working,_ I thought. _The bastard feels guilty. _

**_He's mine for the taking. _**

_He'll belong to me for sure. _

He turned away, and he fidgeted with his hands. He was obviously ashamed. Later on, he said, "I'm sorry, man. I didn't think you were serious..."

"I'd kill for you."

His eyes went wide open, and he turned to me. "What did you just say?"

The corners of my lips hitched up a fraction, and I repeated my previous sentence. "I'd kill for you, Kagami-kun. Just a few weeks ago; I defended your good name..."

"What the fuck do you mean?!"

"I don't care if they start thinking that I'm dangerous- "

"Kuroko!"

"All I need is you, Kagami-kun! If you asked me to murder or die for you, I would definitely do it- "

"Snap out of it!"

_"-because I love you, Kagami-kun." _

Kagami-kun was clutching my shoulders, and his face was merely inches from mine. I could see clearly that his eyes were alarmed and...

_...disturbed? _

I forcefully pushed him away, and I hissed, "Why do you look at me like that?"

His eyebrows furrowed, and he asked, "What the hell do you mean?"

My own eyes widened in sudden realization.

_Kagami-kun is the same as them. Kagami-kun is the same as them. Kagami-kun is the same as them. Kagami-kun is... Kagami-kun is..._

**_...the same as them. _**

_I can't have that now; can I? _

I surged forward, and I bashed his head on the window beside the driver's seat. He winced at the sudden impact, and his eyes narrowed in anger. I didn't mind though, and I yanked his hair back and slammed his head on the window again.

"Fucking shit- ! STOP IT, KUROKO!"

_"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SAID I WAS NORMAL! BUT YOU'RE JUST LIKE THEM! YOU'RE JUST LIKE THEM! _**YOU'RE JUST LIKE THEM!**_" _

My nails dug deeper into his scalp after every blow. However, Kagami-kun decided he had had enough of it, and he grabbed my wrists so tightly, I thought they would snap. He pushed me back, and my back clashed with the car door behind me. Kagami-kun leaned forward, and he yelled, "GET YOUR FUCKING SHIT TOGETHER; YOU CRAZY SON OF A BITCH!

"..."

His hands were pinning me, and there was nowhere to escape. Without warning, I felt warm, salty liquid ooze out of my eyes and run down my cheeks.

It took me quite a while to figure out that they were tears.

I bit my lip, and I turned my face away from Kagami-kun in a vain attempt to hide my crying face.

"Hey... Kuroko, are you crying; for fuck's sake?!"

"Shut up. Shut up. I don't want to hear any of it..."

I kept my head down, and I could practically feel my pupils shaking, what with the way I was forcing my eyes wide open so that I could glare into nowhere. I could hear the pounding of my blood in my head again, and it was deafening. My eyes were starting to see red.

_Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill._

"Why don't you just kill me now, Kagami-kun?"

I raised my head up, and I smiled warmly at him. "You and me! Together! If you can't love me when we're still alive; we could just do it all over again in the afterlife- "

I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence, because a rough, aggressive mouth suddenly crashed on my lips.

_Kagami-kun is... kissing me? _

His mouth sensually moved and molded itself against my lips, and he forced his tongue in using his strong, firm jaw. I couldn't help falling into the kiss, and as this was my first; I clumsily tried to match his movements. I was dying to breathe, but at the same time; I did not want to break away from the our entangled mouths.

Kagami-kun solved my little dilemma though, and he pulled away, panting and breathy and sexy in all his glory. He planted soft kisses on the area around my eyes; then he laid his forehead against mine, and he stared deep into my eyes. With a husky voice, he whispered, "I never said I didn't love you back, idiot..."

"K-Kagami-kun..."

"So don't say scary things like killing you; you asshole... I could never do that."

After those words, he let go of my wrists, and he buried his head into my neck and embraced me. Suddenly, the violence and madness that had plagued me just a few minutes before vanished into thin air, and I hugged him back; relishing in his warmth and gentleness.

I whispered, "I love you, Kagami-kun. You're mine, right?"

"Yeah... I'm yours..."

"I'm so happy, Kagami-kun."

**_He's mine. He's mine. He's mine. He's mine. He's mine. He's mine. He's mine. He's mine. He's mine. He's mine. Mine and nobody else's._**

_**MINE.** _

At that thought; I grinned peacefully, and I wound my arms around him tighter.

* * *

_Three months to graduation. _

"I am so deeply sorry."

The man on the ground twitched, and he tried to reach for the gun just a few inches away from him. I languidly kicked his hand away, and I picked up the gun; not after covering my hand with a handkerchief, of course.

The man was bleeding profusely, and the red liquid gushed out of his mouth every time he tried to speak. I smirked and I bent down to his level. I flickered my eyes about; trying to see if anyone was close enough to witness our little scene here in the dark alley. My smirk stretched when I realized that there were no witnesses.

_There won't be much blood stains on my clothes. What a relief. _

"Are you..._ Gugh! _A Teiko... spy?"

"No, I am simply a lover trying to protect his partner."

"You mean... _Ugh... _Kagami... Taiga...?"

_This little shit! How dare he say his name so casually! _

Ah, here we go again.

Why can't people understand that Kagami-kun belongs entirely to _me? _

More lives would be saved that way.

My eyes slanted in a menacing manner, and I glared down at the pathetic, bleeding stranger who had tried to hurt Kagami-kun. It was a good idea to follow Kagami-kun after all. Ah, what would he do without me?

I carefully pointed the gun at his head, and his eyes enlarged in fear and panic. "Hey, you can't be serious! You're just a... A..."

I laughed, and I challenged him, "What am I, indeed?"

"A high school brat- !"

I pulled the trigger, and the sound of the shot seemed to echo in the hollow space of the alley, and its effect was amplified by the darkness of the night. I carelessly threw the gun down on the fresh corpse, and I stood up and glanced at my watch. "This is bad; it's already midnight. Mom and Dad will be worried, and I still have a test tomorrow..."

Really; the things we do for love.

* * *

_Two months to graduation. _

"I'll be away for a while, "

"...What?"

Kagami-kun sighed, and he glanced at me from his side of the couch. The television was running on, but its sounds were nothing more than pointless chatter to me. I turned my body around to face him fully. I grabbed his shoulder, and I inquired, "Why? Where will you be going, Kagami-kun?"

He sighed one more time, and he pulled me in for a hug. He laid down on the couch, which resulted in me laying on top of him. He stroke my hair, and he murmured, "I'm not going anywhere, really."

I pushed myself up by putting my hands on his chest. I looked down at him and said, "Then what do you- "

"A rival family got angry at our Boss. You know what that means, don't you?"

I felt my heart clench painfully. _Painfully, painfully... _

**_Kagami-kun will be at risk. He can't go. _**

_Stop him. Convince him. _

I clenched his shirt, and I leaned closer to him. I gave him a soft kiss, and I whispered, "Please don't go, Kagami-kun."

He reached out his hand, and he gently caressed my cheek, then he pinched it hard. "Idiot! If I do that; I'll be dead before a war even starts! Don't you trust me?"

"I believe that Kagami-kun is fully capable of taking of himself."

"Then it's settled- "

_"But I cannot allow them to hurt you. They do not have the right." _

Kagami-kun's eyes widened, and I heard him mutter a soft, "Oh shit," under his breath.

I wonder why.

I ignored his weird actions, and I chose to straddle him. I bent over, and I cupped his face with my hands. "You are more precious than anything or anyone, Kagami-kun. Even my life. I said it, didn't I? _I would kill for you._"

"...Kuroko, why don't you go drink a glass of water or something- "

"Promise me that you won't go away, Kagami-kun."

Kagami-kun's face transitioned into an irritated expression. His eyebrows slid down, and a small wrinkle appeared on the bridge of his nose. He sat up, and this time; he was the one straddling me and trapping me on the couch. "How many times do I have to tell you? I can't do that! That would be disrespectful to my family! Loyalty means everything in my world, Kuroko. Why can't you understand that?!"

I coolly met his irked gaze, and I retorted, "That's in your world, Kagami-kun. But _you're **my**_ world. Why can't _you _understand that?"

His eyes darkened, and he growled in a warning tone, "Kuroko, don't challenge me."

I smiled softly. "If I can make you angry to the point that you'd like to murder me; I do not mind. I'll kill you too, so we can always be together!"

"You're fucking hopeless..."

"Of course, Kagami-kun; I- "

_"...But I'm not about to give up my duty for you." _

"...Eh...?"

Kagami-kun hoisted himself off the couch, and once he got to his feet; he started to walk out of the living room. For a few minutes; I stared dumbly after him, but when realization hit me, I scrambled to chase after him.

Thankfully, I reached him just when he was turning the knob. I ran as fast as I could, and I slammed my hand on the door as hard as possible. Kagami-kun jumped a little in surprise, and he said, "Kuroko- "

"Don't go. _Please. Don't go. Don't go. Don't go._"

I clung to to him, and I stared up at him with a look of desperation. I pleaded, "Don't go. Don't leave me. _I can't live without you. I'm insane when you're not with me- _"

"Kuroko! Calm down! I'm not breaking up with you! Don't be like this!"

_"Can't you see, Kagami-kun? **I love you. I love you so much that I kill for**_** you-"**

Suddenly, a harsh ringing sound filled the air.

"Huh...?"

I tenderly touched my cheek with my fingertips, and I gazed at Kagami-kun in shock and...

_...Rage. _

_Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. _

_Red. Red filling my vision. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD KILL HIM KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL_

I seemed to enter a dreamy haze, and in the far-off distance; I heard a voice that sounded a lot like mine snarl, **"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" **

_"KUROKO!" _

.

.

.

.

.

When I came to; it was early dawn, and I was laying down on my bed. There was no Kagami-kun in sight; only a note on my night stand.

_Kuroko!_

_Let's go eat at Maji's when all this crazy shit is over. I'm sorry for hitting you two times, but the second time was necessary. Man; I never knew you could go bat-shit commando. Never gonna mess with you again. Heh. :)_

_This sounds like a load of corny bull, but I love you, and I'm not leaving you. Get that through your thick skull; you bastard. _

_-Kagami _

_P.S. I'm coming back alive, just so you know. Who's gonna keep you in check if I'm not there, right? _

The piece of paper crumpled slightly in my hand, and I felt tears drip down my face. I buried my face in my hands, and I murmured, "Kagami-kun..."

I resolutely lifted my head from my hands, and I exhaled a large puff of air. "I'll definitely protect Kagami-kun by any means possible..."

I gritted my teeth, and I resolved, _"By any means possible...!" _

* * *

**III. Really; **

_**I'm glad that I met you.**_

**One month to**** graduation.**

"Unexplained disappearances and homicide cases are piling up, and the police are baffled. First of all; not a trace of evidence was seen in any of the crime scenes, and nothing adds up. There are no leads, no patterns; nothing. Absolutely nothing. There are rumors that the cases are the carnage left from a ruthless yet rumored yakuza war. This is mere speculation, but- "

_I wonder how many Kagami-kun was able to kill. I hope he killed many. _

I continued to watch the news with rapt attention; hoping to find any piece of news that might be related to the Teiko Family. Minutes passed, segments ended, yet there was no more talk about the yakuza or the so-called 'war'. A month had passed already, and Kagami-kun's messages were so scarce, almost non-existent. However, I greatly treasured and preserved each text...

...So that I could trace him and make sure he was still alive.

_I won't let him out of my sight. _

He just sent me a text this morning, saying that things would probably be sorted out today. This time; I didn't have to bother tapping into the line from which the message was sent, because Kagami-kun told me the location where the meeting would be held.

The meeting was where things would finally be fixed, he said.

I intended to make sure of it. Kagami-kun has been away from me for far too long.

_I can't wait any longer. _

I would surprise him. I would greet him when he finally got out of that hotel. Then we'll eat at Maji Burger. We'll be together...

_Together. _

For some unexplained reason; my stomach churned nervously, and I vaguely felt nauseous. "Maybe that milk was expired already..." I muttered.

I didn't know that something entirely different was going to expire soon.

* * *

_10:22 PM _

_Tokyo Grand Hotel_

_Conference Room _

I feel bad.

That was the only thought in my head. For once, I was not thinking about Kagami-kun or anything related to our relationship. The only thought ringing out loud and clear in my brain was, _I feel bad. _

I did not know the ominous meaning behind those vague words. I only knew that I felt nauseous, so nauseous; I almost wanted to go home.

...But Kagami-kun was going to finish that meeting any moment now, and he was a door away from me. No way was I going to prolong his absence any longer. I wanted to see him. I wanted to be together with him.

_I will see him again. _

With that sole motivation in mind, I steadied myself and I fought back the urge to vomit right there and then on the deserted hallway outside of the Conference Room. "Get yourself together..." I whispered.

That was probably the moment when the gun shots rang out.

I automatically faced the close door, and I gradually felt the pounding of my blood through my veins. Should I go in, or should I not? Do I dare, or do I not? Do you love him enough to smash in through that door no matter what the scenario may be, or would you rather just run away and go home?

_Do you love him, or not? _

That was pretty much the very core of all the conflicting doubts and questions in my head, really.

"Really, _the things you do for love..." _

As I broke through the lock, and swung the door open, I had fully closed the door to a chance of a normal, happy life, and I opened the door to another life entirely.

_Red. Red everywhere. _

"Kaga...mi...kun?"

_Why is he laying down in a puddle of red paint? Why are the walls colored in red? Why is there too much red? Why? Why? WHY? WHY? _

"What are you doing...?"

"HEY! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

_Bang! _

A burning sensation flamed right up in my shoulder, and I hazily recall the sight of an all-too-familiar crimson liquid slowly staining my shirt and dripping down my arm.

I looked down at Kagami-kun.

"Hey... Why are you sleeping on the floor, Kagami-kun...? Hey... Hey..."

I took small steps toward him, completely ignoring the noisy flurry of chaos all around me. As I walked towards his body, more burning sensations blew up in different parts of my body, and I slightly felt dizzy from...

_...Blood loss? __The red liquid is... blood?_

**_Yes, that's right. It's blood, Tetsuya. _**

_Then why is... Kagami-kun...?_

**_You know why._**

_That's a lie. He... He...! _

**_It's alright, Tetsuya. Don't deny yourself. Kill._ **

I kneeled beside Kagami-kun's still, unconscious figure. With trembling fingers, I touched his face then...

_"Hey. What's a brat like you doing here?" _

_"You're so fucking polite, you know that?" _

_"I meant that you'd become my friend! You're my first normal friend, you know." _

_"I never said I didn't love you back, idiot..." _

**___I'm coming back alive, just so you know. Who's gonna keep you in check if I'm not there, right? _**

I grabbed fistfuls of my hair, and I pulled them so hard I thought I would practically rip off my head.

_This is not real. This is a dream. This is not real. What is real? This is definitely not real. It just can't be. But I'm so confused. What's reality? What's a dream? This is not real. Or maybe it is? It can't be. It can't be. It can't be. It can't-_

_**You know perfectly well what this is.**_

_Snap! _

"Ah... Ah... **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

I blacked out then, but even now, when I remember this memory, I feel the hazy, cool surface of a gun in my hand.

And I can hear the screams inside my head.

* * *

What happens after, is history; like they say.

I woke up in a hospital room with bandages and stitches all around my pale, fragile body. The room was white. White. Not red... Not-

"KAGAMI-KUN! WHERE'S KAGAMI-KUN?! WHERE IS HE-!"

"Hey, hey! Hold your horses! I'm not Kagami-chi's keeper!"

A strong hand forcefully pushed me back down on my bed, and I traced my eyes up along the arm, up to the face. The owner of the hand was a blonde, cheerful-looking man. His eyes were dancing in poorly-hidden amusement, and I decided that I didn't like this guy at all.

"Now, now! Don't look at me like that~! I'm Kise! Kise Ryouta! I'm Kagami-chi's friend, yeah?"

I roughly slapped his hand off, and I hastily tried to remove the tubes connected to my physique. The blonde called Kise looked at me in bewilderment. He shouted, "He-Hey! What the fuck are you doing?!"

I snapped my gaze back at him, and he shrunk back when he met my eyes. I must have looked wild back then. "Get your fucking hands off me."

"Ah..."

He finally backed away, and I quickly got off the bed and on my feet. A wave of dizziness came over me, but I ignored it and I pushed myself to run out of the room.

_Kagami-kun! Where is he?! Where is he?! _

Like a madman, I raced down the corridors, not minding the curious and frantic stares of the nurses and patients. I peered into every room, hoping to catch a glimpse of my beloved Kagami-kun.

I had already passed many rooms, but there was still no sign of him. I was dangerously close to breaking down right there in the middle of the hallway when-

"Kuroko Tetsuya, calm down. Taiga is in a secluded room that's not on this floor. He is alive."

My eyes widened, and I turned around to see the source of the cool voice. I met a pair of cold, mismatched eyes, and I was literally paralyzed by his gaze. _Dangerous,_ was the word that came to mind.

He was a man just about my height, maybe even shorter, but his aura was regal and powerful, almost like an emperor. He had pure red hair, and his eyes' colors were different from each other.

He calmly looked me up and down haughtily, and I felt uncomfortable. My uneasiness intensified when he smiled and chuckled. He cleared his throat, and he came closer to me. "You are probably wondering who I am. Please pardon my rudeness. I am Akashi Seijuurou, Taiga, or rather, Kagami's Boss. It's nice to finally meet you."

He laid out his hand in front of him for a handshake, and I remembered one of Kagami's strange statements...

_"Boss Akashi would probably recruit you in a heartbeat if he heard you say that just now..." _

I put on my guard, and I shook his hand reluctantly. He smirked when he saw my obvious wariness, and I frowned. He chuckled once more, and said, "Come with me. I'll bring you to Taiga."

"Don't call him in such a familiar manner." I snapped.

'Akashi' raised an amused eyebrow, and he merely replied, "Oh? Pardon me, then. Let's go, shall we?"

Since I had no choice in the matter, I put away my suspicions, and I followed him.

* * *

"Kagami-kun..."

I tentatively put my hand on the glass separating him from me. I leaned further, and I murmured again, "Kagami-kun..."

He was sitting up, but his eyes were blank, and he was clearly not himself. He was staring off in space, and no matter how many times I tried to get his attention, he didn't notice me.

I tossed my head about, and I demanded, "What happened to him?!"

Akashi-kun was crossing his arms, and strangely enough, his eyes had a look of sadness and anger in them. Without facing me, he answered in a steely voice, "Taiga will never be himself anymore. The moment he goes back to normal, he won't remember anything related to his former self, which includes me, you, and the whole goddamned famiglia."

"That's not..."

"-True? I personally flew in one of the world's best neurologists, and he said so himself. Aside from sustaining fatal injuries in his body, especially on his head, which was grazed by multiple bullets, he's in trauma. It's actually a miracle that he's still alive. Nobody knows what caused the trauma, though. He must have seen something right before he blacked out entirely..."

At that last sentence, he flickered his eyes over to me, and I felt something akin to guilt overwhelm me. _Is it because I...! _

_Red eyes staring at me. Staring at me as I colored the entire world red. Red eyes... Red eyes... Red eyes mouthing, 'What are you doing?' _

My body trembled, and I clutched the front of my hospital gown fearfully. "That's not... That's not..."

"Maybe you don't remember, but you were the only one who killed all those men in the room. My men and I didn't even have to lift a single finger."

My eyes went bigger in shock and denial. I shook my head desperately. "I would never hurt Kagami-kun! I love him! I never- !"

Akashi sighed, and he leaned towards me. He fixed me in place with his sharp, pinning stare as he hissed, "Silence. It's your fault, Kuroko Tetsuya. It's your fault that Taiga will never be the same- "

"SHUT UP! IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR DRAGGING HIM INTO THAT KIND OF WORLD! IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU, THIS WOULDN'T HAPPEN! IT'S ALL YOUR- "

_Slap! _

I stumbled back due to the amount of the sheer force in that powerful slap. Blood leaked out of my nose, and I glared at Kagami-kun's boss.

_Former boss. _

Akashi crossed his arms, and he leaned on the glass. He briefly glanced inside the room before returning his attention back to me. "Now that you're calm, I have a little proposition for you..."

I stared at him suspiciously, and I inquired, "What could you possibly mean?"

He grinned softly, and he commented, "I'm glad you asked. It's simple: an exchange, if you will."

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion, but I remained silent. He continued, "Taiga was one of my best soldiers_._ He was a really reliable guy, honestly. Now that his spot is vacant, I need someone new..."

He smirked, and he looked pointedly at me. I blinked, and I questioned, "You mean... me?"

"Who else could I mean?"

"I'm just- "

_"Don't you want to protect your Kagami-kun? Don't you love him?" _

His sentence struck a nerve within me. I bent my head down and muttered, "Of course I do... Kagami-kun," I raised my head up proudly, "-is the most precious person to me. He's mine."

Akashi-kun smiled triumphantly, gloating at the fact that he got me. Deep inside, I thought, _Manipulative bastard. _

He reached his hand out for a handshake again, and he taunted, "Would you like to graduate high school first?"

"Please don't mock me... _Boss._"

A small laugh came out of his lips, and he assured me, "We'll get along just fine."

* * *

**IV. Epilogue**

**(A year and a half after.)**

_Blue eyes... Blue hair... Pale... Pale...__  
_

_Who's that? _

"Hey! Kagami! We're going! Put your gear on already!"

"Ah, sorry!"

The redhead hurriedly equipped himself with the necessary clothing for a fireman on duty, but his focus was still on other things. He couldn't push the thought away.

Ever since that car accident about a year ago, a vague image of _someone _he didn't know kept on coming back over and over in his head, anytime, anywhere. _Could it be someone I knew? _

He thought about it for a moment, then he said out loud, "Can't be! The doctors told me I have no amnesia, after all!"

"Hey, Kagami! Quit your yapping and get your ass over to the truck!"

"Ah, yes!"

* * *

"...So it was _his_ birthday yesterday, and you sent him a suitcase containing one million yen, a pair of brand new Nike basketball shoes, an all-expense paid trip with a reservation in a luxury hotel to Hawaii; then you don't even bother to show yourself, let alone introduce yourself. Kuroko, _what the fuck._"

Takao openly showed me his exasperation, and I raised an eyebrow. I casually returned to the task of polishing my gun. "I merely want to make him feel loved. Besides, I told the delivery man to tell Kagami-kun that he won in a government-organized raffle."

"Right. Without letting him know who the fuck you are. Sounds a lot like stalker to me."

I pointed the gun at Takao.

He held his hands up in surrender, and he defended himself, "Whoa. Hey, I'm just being real here. It's not like he... you know."

"I know. But he _will_ remember me someday. He'll remember us. I'm sure of it..."

I lowered my gun, and I started to clean it again. Takao was persistent though, and he kept asking his little (annoying) questions. "You believe that he'll remember you, huh? Is that why you send away any potential love interest to him, even those with the smallest potential?"

I stopped, and I sent a dark smile in Takao's vicinity.

He gulped, and he slowly backed away.

"If I can't have him; _no one will, and no one can." _


	20. The First Time

**Lost at a Certain Angle **

The first time they meet, Nijimura is not amused; Haizaki is making out with a girl, and they're both breathing heavily, but for completely different reasons.

Nijumura decides then and there that he just might hate the newest addition to the first string.

He grits his teeth, and he puts on the scariest glare that he can muster, and he stomps over to _the little shit_, as he internally named him, ready to shove some Teiko badassery down the cocky brat's throat.

The captain roughly pulls Haizaki away from the astonished girl, and he offers a half-assed, "Sorry", to the freshman. On the other hand, he mercilessly tightens his grip on his silver-haired _kouhai. _Haizaki protests and struggles all along their way to the gym, and Nijimura ignores him.

"Hey! Hey! Let me go! I don't even know who the fuck you are- "

"I'm your fucking captain, you little shit. My name's Nijimura Shuuzou, and you better remember it!"

Then for the first time, Nijimura lets Haizaki have a taste of his fist, and Haizaki, also for the first time, willingly shuts his mouth and obeys.

They enter the gym, and all eyes are on them. Akashi walks up to them almost reluctantly, and he asks, "Is he...?"

"The new member? Yes, he is. And he'll be running double the laps now."

Nijimura shoves Haizaki unceremoniously, and the younger of the two openly narrows his eyes at his _senpai_ in irritation. Nijimura takes notice of this, and he says sternly, "Don't give me that look. Start running!"

Haizaki rolls his eyes, and he groans, and he mutters curses, _but he follows. _

Even the coach is amazed.


	21. When Kise is in Love

**Lost at a Certain Angle**

* * *

**When Kise is in love... **

_(A short observation featuring a stupid, lovesick Kise, a barely mentioned Aomine, and a very annoyed GoM.)_

_Here we see AoKise in its natural habitat._

* * *

_**...he emits sparkles, bubbles, and all things gay.**_

_"Sigh~..." _

"God, he is so annoying..."

"Can I crush him, Aka-chin?"

"No, Atsushi; you can't."

The young geniuses stood around the court in their places. Some were sitting down on the bench, while others quietly observed the other players of the first string. Akashi, in particular, was standing just outside the court, and he was observing the practice match between Aomine and the other first string players.

He was also busy trying to stop Midorima and Murasakibara from socking Kise in the mouth.

The aforementioned blonde was sitting down on the bench, and his body was slumped forward in rapt attention. His eyes were positively sparkling and full of admiration, and anybody who passed by the bench had to do a double-take because they saw bubbles, rainbows, and unicorns surrounding the cheerful young man.

Kise was obviously watching the game happily, and every time a certain tanned male made a shot, he would shout out a compliment or a cheer.

Then he'd go back to watching and grinning like a trigger-happy idiot.

"Aomine-chi! That shot was beautiful! Nice!"

_Smile. Smile. Sparkle. Unicorn. (?) _

"My eyes!"

"Somebody bring me my fucking water bottle... I can't see!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Akashi, people are suffering."

"Patience, Shintarou. The only important thing is that Daiki does not answer back to- "

_"Why don't you come out and play here, Kise!" _

"..."

"..."

**"I'M COMING, AOMINE-CHI!" **

_Boom. _

"WHAT'S THIS BRIGHT LIGHT?!"

"SOMEBODY TURN THE FUCKING LIGHTS OFF!"

"I CAN'T SEE!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Akashi..."

"Shintarou... Where are you?"

* * *

_**...he makes up couple names.**_

For a while now, Kise had been doing nothing but giggle, then sigh, then stare back down at his notebook.

Giggle. Sigh. Stare.

Giggle. Sigh. Stare.

Giggle. Sigh. Stare.

Giggle. Sigh. Sta-

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR STUPIDITY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Ah! Midorima-chi- !"

The very pissed off shooter petulantly snatched the notebook from Kise's desk, and he rapidly flipped through the pages, trying to find the copycat's main source of amusement. A couple of pages later, he stumbled upon what he was looking for, and Midorima Shintarou was _disturbed. _

Kise's face was dusted slightly with a red tint, and his mouth was agape in embarrassment and mortification. After a few minutes, he snapped back to reality. "Midorima-chi! Give that back already!"

Midorima pushed up his glasses, and he held the notebook open with one hand. The page it was on was filled with scribbles of various versions of Kise's and a _certain someone's_ name joined together.

But what was eye-catching, though, was the big couple name that was written in extravagant lettering in the very middle of the page. Complete with a heart to cage the name in.

_AoKise. _

"Kise. Seriously."

It wasn't a question, really. It was more of a statement.

Kise rolled his eyes, and he roughly took his notebook out of Midorima's hands. The blonde stuck his tongue out childishly, and he said, "So I made a couple name. Big deal. At least you didn't catch me jerking off to him in the showers- "

_"You jerk off to him in the showers- ?!" _

"FUCK NO."

* * *

_**...he reads BL (Boys' Love) manga.**_

"Kise-kun... _What are you reading?_"

Without batting an eyelash or even looking away from the material in his hands, Kise casually replied, "Junjou Romantica."

"...I know that, but why would you read that in public- "

"What? Kuroko-chi reads in public all the time too!"

"I do, but at least I do not read gay porn in broad daylight."

"..."

"..."

"...Oh..."

In his mind, Kuroko gave himself a super, ultra, mega, fantastic face palm. He could barely restrain himself from slamming his school bag into his attractive team mate's face. Instead, he opted to take the high road, and he tried to make conversation. "May I ask why you have suddenly taken a liking to that kind of genre?"

Kise delivered a cheerful, upbeat grin as he answered, "Isn't it obvious?! It's to prepare for Aomine-chi's di- "

He did not have the chance to finish stating his purpose, for he was left writhing on the ground from the impact of a loaded school bag onto his stomach.

* * *

_**...he sings nothing but Taylor Swift songs in karaoke.** _

_"I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile. So good to me, so right~!" _

"I'M BEGGING YOU; MAKE IT STOP."

"I can't take this any longer..."

"I think I might throw up those snacks I ate during lunch time..."

Akashi's eyebrow twitched, and he turned on the full power of his demonic glare on his fellow team mates. The others visibly flinched, and they cowered under his gaze. As they sat shivering in fear ( a total contrast to the strobe lights and cheerful atmosphere around their _baka_ _couple, _by the way), Akashi crossed his arms, and he bore down on them harder.

A few guitar strums later, Akashi hissed, _"You think I'm a fucking fan of Taylor Swift? I'm not, so you shall suffer as I do." _

"Yes, mother."

* * *

_**...he copies that person's style the most.** _

_"It's extremely likely that at certain times he has a tendency favoring copying Aomine-kun." _

I believe the statement above is self-explanatory.

* * *

_**...he writes fanfiction about them.**_

_'I like you, Kise!'_

_'A-Aomine-chi...'_

_His heart pounded against his rib cage as the man before him enclosed him in a tight embrace. He felt a blush growing in his cheeks, and- __' _

"Ryouta, stop writing trashy fanfics about you and Daiki, and go to sleep. The training camp starts early tomorrow."

"S-Sorry!"

* * *

_**...he's just an idiot, really.**_

"What is this..."

"I don't even know anymore..."

The Generation of Miracles stood awkwardly off to the side, at a loss on what to do. They had all come in earlier than usual due to their captain's orders. Strangely enough, the only two people suicidal enough to _not_ show up on time was Kise and Aomine.

But now they knew why.

First of all, they weren't really late.

And second of all...

"Aomine-chi...!"

"Kise..."

.

.

.

.

.

Murasakibara gagged, and he covered his mouth with his hand. Midorima winced, and he turned away in disgust. Kuroko nonchalantly walked out, and Akashi blankly stared at the 'heartwarming' scene happening before his eyes.

They were making out. Ferociously. _On the court floor. _

The ball was just a few feet away from where they lay, and from the GoM's view, they saw _everything. _

Akashi died a little inside.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_I barely made it in time for AoKise Day, but here it is. :)_


	22. Unrequited Love in a Happier Perspective

**Lost at a Certain Angle **

There comes a time in a young man's life when he is so miserable; he resorts to watching _Shingeki no Kyojin_ reruns, and cries _(again) _upon finishing episode five. (Details of said episode will be withheld to avoid possible spoilers.)

Kasamatsu Yukio, the noble ex-captain of the Kaijou Basketball Team, was in such a state.

He sniffed loudly, and he roughly wiped the remnants of his tears in an attempt to appear more manly than he looked right now. Upon realizing what he just thought, he rolled his eyes and turned off the television. "I'm a goddamned mess!" he groaned out loud.

Kasamatsu flopped down on the couch on his back, and he stared up at the ceiling with weary, red eyes. Disgustingly enough, flashbacks ran through his mind like a heroine does in a sappy drama, particularly when recalling _memories. _

Kasamatsu felt very ashamed of himself as a man.

But the lump in his throat was there.

He put his arms under his head, and everything played through his mind again, like some fucked up torture device.

_"I love you, Kise." _He had said.

_"Kasamatsu-senpai, I- " _His golden eyes were wide and angelic and sparkly and adorable and all things beautiful-

-but they were also teary, bewildered, sad, _regretful._

The captain knew the answer before he even heard it.

In a lame ass try to salvage everything, he had tried to open his mouth, to yell that he was joking; _Haha, you conceited little shit; you actually believed me! Don't get ahead of yourself- _

But in reality, he had pleaded desperately, _"I love you, Kise. Can't you at least give me a chan- " _

Kasamatsu winced at the memory of his outburst, and he wanted to _die._ He picked up one of the pillows on the couch, and he burrowed his face into it. He groaned aloud again.

_Oh God, I bet I sounded like a character straight out of a shitty Stephenie Meyer novel. Anybody would have rejected me upon hearing me say that! _

But it was done, there was nothing more to say, he was rejected.

_Rejected. _

His heart clenched, and the lump in his throat was there again, and he fought for some self-control. Thankfully enough, his phone rang, and he sat himself up. He was very grateful for the distraction, and he would definitely thank the guy or whomever called him.

Without looking at the caller I.D., he flipped his phone open, and greeted, "Hello?"

"We thought you might be ashamed of crying like a heroine in a sappy drama right now, so we're coming over to your house to have a _Saw _movie marathon to make you feel manly again. How does that sound?"

"...Moriyama, my college is a hundred miles away- "

"We're on a train headed to your area right now."

.

.

.

.

.

Kasamatsu swallowed, and he let out a small laugh. He grinned and replied, "Bring on the heart-stopping shit!"


	23. Wherein the Word 'Day' is Abused

**Lost at a Certain Angle **

Today is just like any other day.

But today, is a very special day.

What's so different about this day than any other day?

Nothing's different, really. It's just like all the other days.

So why is it a special day?

_Because I'm with you today. _

Everyday, I'm with you; therefore, every day is a special day.

_"Why are you smiling a lot today?"_

Silly Shin-chan, it's because I was with you this day!

To you, it might be a normal day-

-But to me, it's a memorable day.

Today is just like any other day.

_But I won't last a day without you in my day. _

**-Takao **

* * *

What is it with you and your crappy poems?

_(Not like I was planning to give you one of my own- ) _

Were you just bored-

-Or you simply wanted me to be annoyed?

What is with your redundancy-

It's giving me a headache!

Why don't you improve your vocabulary?

And give my head a break.

_(I'm not saying I hated it- _)

I'm sure there's more to this relationship,_  
_

Than days played over and over without a skip.

To me, every day with you is... _special._

Each day with you is a day that I keep.

_(...Don't get your hopes up, though. Hmph.) _

**-Midorima **

* * *

"Why are you passing notes in class?"

"Uh- "

"We're not- "

The teacher sternly crossed his arms, a small folded piece of paper in his right hand. He glowered over Shuutoku's _(embarrassed) _light and shadow. He noticed their nervous expressions, and he raised an eyebrow inquisitively. He glanced at the paper in his hand, and he visibly saw the tension in his two students.

_Could it be about something scandalous? Then I must read it at once! _

The teacher hurriedly unfolded the note, and Midorima stood up abruptly, while Takao's eyes were horrified.

The teacher started to read, _"Today is just like any other day..." _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...Don't... pass notes in my class again..."

The flustered couple shyly nodded their heads, and the teacher turned away from them immediately.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Belated happy birthday to Midorima! :D __This is just a cute little drabble that I thought of. :) _


End file.
